Tonight i wanna cry
by Chibimax
Summary: After a month what happened with Bumblebee and Goldbee, Optimus still didn’t earn Bumblebee’s trust back. Will the red and blue leader ever win the trust of the young bot ever back ?
1. Feeling

Tonight I wanna Cry

Chapter one: Feeling

It has been a month ago since the hole accident with Goldbee. But even after a month, Bumblebee still doesn't trust Optimus.

Optimus slowly was starting to give up all hope. Ratchet sighed as he entered the office of Optimus. "Prime, don't give up the hope." Said Ratchet as he looked at Prime.

"Easy for you to say." Sighed Optimus.

Ratchet sighed and went sitting in the chair in front of Optimus. "No it's not." Said Ratchet. "The kid needs time, Optimus."

"He already had a month, Ratchet." Said Optimus. "A month and still nothing."

"Prime…" started Ratchet. "It took me three weeks to earn the trust of the kid. Prowl four. Don't lose the hope. I'm sure he will trust you once again."

"I don't know Ratchet," said Optimus. "He doesn't act like he normally does. He doesn't argue with me, he doesn't drive next to me like he always did when we're out on patrol. Hell, he even doesn't look at me when I speak to him. And when he does, I see fear in his optics. Like I'm Megatron but then worse. I've even noticed he shivers when he's standing in front of me."

Ratchet sighed. "Optimus, you have to know you're the bot who send him back to Cybertron and threaten him like Decepticon." Said Ratchet. "He's afraid you will send him again, since you promise Sentinel you would as he does something like that again."

"But, I never would do that!" said Optimus worried. "I never will! We all know he can be mischief and especial with Sari around him. But I know he would never do such things as Goldbee had done. I'm his guardian, Ratchet. Not the bot who sends his own care to stockade! I care about him!"

"I know you care about him, Optimus. We all do, but for now, Bumblebee doesn't know that. For him you're the bot who will send him away if he doesn't behave." Said Ratchet. "Prowl had told me yesterday that Bumblebee accidently dropped some files as he tried to pick one up again. All the files where spread over the floor. When Prowl came to him to help him to pick them up, Bumblebee begged Prowl not to tell you."

Optimus sighed as he held his helm. How can he let Bumblebee know he isn't the bot that freaks out when he does something like that? Optimus wasn't like Sentinal.

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "You know what, I'll talk to Bulkhead or Sari about him. But I can't assure you they will talk as you know their Bumblebee's best friends, but we won't know if we don't try."

"Thanks Ratchet." Said Optimus with a smile.

Ratchet nodded and walked to the door. Optimus watch Ratchet leave before sighing again.

---

Bumblebee was sitting in his room, chatting with Sari on his computer. In a few hours, Bumblebee went on patrol with Optimus again.

Wheels on Heels : I don't know, Sari. I just don't want to go on a patrol again with him.

Techno – Organic: Bee, just give him a chance. He's trying to earn your trust back, like Bulkhead had said.

Wheels on Heels: I know Sari. But I just can't get these feelings away. I just keep thinking he'll send me back to Cybertron if I do anything wrong.

Techno – Organic: Bee, you know that Optimus would never send you away!

Wheels on Heels: Oh really?! Then why did he send me into stockade?! Do you think I enjoy seeing that look on his face every night when I'm recharging?! Dreaming the hole thing over and over again! It's a freaking nightmare, Sari!

Bumblebee sighed as he saw Sari went offline.

Wheels on Heels: I'm sorry, Sari. I didn't mean to bite at you like that.

Bumblebee knew the offline message will get to Sari when she comes back online. Bumblebee sighed and looked further at his mails, before closing the computer and getting ready to go with Optimus on Patrol.

---

Later that day, the night has fallen and Optimus and Bumblebee where on patrol. Normally, Bumblebee would have been chatting away, but now, Bumblebee was more quite than Prowl ever could have wished for. Optimus had ask the yellow bot if he wanted to keep driving next to him.

Bumblebee did as he was told, but muted it.

Optimus sighed. He didn't like the silence of the young bot at all. "Bumblebee," started Optimus when he suddenly saw Angry Archer running. "The Angry Archer! Let's get him!"

Optimus and Bumblebee immediately put their sirens on and drove after the crook.

---

I know, I know it's a short chapter, but I wasn't sure if I would make it a chapter story or a short one. Anyway, I don't have much idea's for this story. (Only the father X son thingy, but why they're going after the angry archer and what happened next I don't know) So if you guys have some idea's fire away !


	2. Gone

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 2: Gone

'Where is that slagheaded green of a Archer ?!' thought Optimus as he imaged that Bumblebee had said that. Optimus looked at Bumblebee, hoping he will said the line, but to Prime's disappointing, Bumblebee remained silenced.

Optimus sighed. "Come on." Said Optimus as he stopped. "Let's go further with our patrol, we won't find him anymore."

Optimus was already holding himself ready for a argument that never came. "Okay." Bumblebee just said and turned himself around. Optimus watched his youngest member and his charge turn around like it was nothing, before doing the same.

Bumblebee was driving in front of Optimus as he saw something at his right. "What was that ?" Bumblebee said more to himself then to Optimus.

"What was what ?" said Optimus as he stopped behind Bumblebee and transformed.

"I don't know." Said Bumblebee as he transformed too. He didn't face Optimus.

"Want to check it out ?" asked Optimus. Optimus normally would just go on and tell Bumblebee off, but because he had to earn 'Bee's trust, he did something he never would have done as leader.

Bumblebee nodded and walked together with Prime to the ally where he saw something.

---

"Targets falling into the trap, ready to take down." Said a man through a radio. The man was laying on one of the rooftops. He was all dressed black and had a sniper gun with him.

"Good." Said the other man on the radio. "I knew this would work ! Don't let them out of your side, Banachek !"

Banachek rolled his eyes. 'Typical Simmons. Always thinking the good ideas are coming from him.' Thought Banachek as he looked back at Optimus and Bumblebe who were walking through the ally.

"Let them come closer, on my mark you'll distract the red and blue one and the capture the yellow one." Said Simmons.

"Roger." Said Banachek as he waited for the signal.

When Bumblebee was on the spot and Prime a few meters behind him, Simmons yelled; "Now, now !!"

---

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus as he and Bumblebee where getting shot.

Bumblebee transformed his hands into his stingers and tried to scare the humans away with almost hitting them. Optimus was protecting himself with his axe. "Stop !!" he yelled as the humans kept shooting at them. "We mean no harm !"

Bumblebee was getting it difficult as a glitch started to bug Bumblebee with his stingers. Bumblebee wanted to shoot once again, when one of his stingers exploded, knocking him off balance.

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus and tried to run to the youngling. Even when Optimus even could reach Bumblebee, came four helicopters and started to shoot at Optimus. Optimus tried to protect himself, but they were with too many and was forced to back away from Bumblebee.

"Prime !!" yelled Bumblebee scared as he saw that Prime was backing up. Bumblebee tried to defend himself, but was weak because of the glitch he was having. In not even in a minute, Bumblebee was surrounded by humans and Bumblebee was tranquilized by them.

A man with a black suite was watching the hole scene. "Good job, Banachek." Said Simmons as Banachek stood next to him. "Freeze and load it"

"Yes, sir." Said Banachek as he and a other person named Power started to order the members around to freeze and load Bumblebee.

---

Outside the ally, Optimus was still fighting the helicopters. "Let the mother sleep, we have the baby." Said Powers through a radio to pilots.

"Roger, taking Mother now down."

With that last line, all helicopters shot a missile at Optimus. Optimus missed all three, but was too slow to duck the fourth one. When it hit against him, Optimus fell on the ground, immediately feeling that his system was offlining. "Bumblebee…." Said Optimus before he send a S.O.S message to his team mates.

---

"Their late." Said Bulkhead as he looked up from his painting.

"I know." Mumbled Ratchet while still watching the news. "They'll will be back soon."

"But what if something had happened to them ?" asked Bulkhead worried.

"Then Prime would have contacted us by now." Said Prowl who was mediating in his favorite corner. "Don't worry about it, Bulkhead. Bumblebee is with Prime. He's in good hands."

Bulkhead sighed. "I know, but I just can't help being worried."

Ratchet wanted to say something when the alarm went off. Everyone looked up and Prowl was the first one who was on the computer. "It's Prime ! He's In trouble."

"Well what are we waiting for ?!"said Bulkhead as he and Ratchet transformed and drove to the place.

---

Optimus onlined his optics slowly as he heard some voices. "Prime !" yelled Ratchet.

"Ratchet ?" Optimus said as he looked at the medic.

"No, Red Alert, of course it's me!" snapped Ratchet at Optimus, who sat up.

"Bumblebee !" said Optimus as he tried to stand up, but was ready to fall back down. "Where's Bumblebee ?!"

"Easy !" Said Ratchet as Bulkhead held Prime up.

"They have taken Bumblebee !" said Prime worried.

"Taken ? By who ?" asked Bulkhead worried.

"I don't know…"mumbled Prime.

Ratchet sighed. "Let's go back to base, there you can tell us everything."

"No we got to find Bumblebee !"

"Prime, you're in no condition to look after Bumblebee ! Tell us what happened first and when your better, we'll all look for him."

Optimus sighed and nodded.

---

A week later, far, far from Detroit.

"So did it worked ?" asked Simmons as he and Dr. Howard walked through the long hallways of A.I

"Yes, sir." Said the doctor. "Test subject AAM002 has survived the process."

"Are there any faults in it ?"

"No sir. Like I've said, it survived the processes and everything went very well."

"Good." Said Simmons as he opened a cell door. "Hello, Bumblebee."

---

Muhahahaha ! What do you guys think about this ? I know you all hate me now for that cliffy ! But I think you've got to wait for a while. As for the battle…sucks….No comment on that please !

A.I isn't Artificial Intelligence !! It's Alien Investigations ! AAM is uhhh Alien Automotronics…..

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it and I'll see you all next time !


	3. New boy in town

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 3: New boy in town

A year has passed by when Bumblebee was kidnapped by A.I. Even after a year, this didn't stopped Optimus, to look for his charge. Optimus was sitting in front of his computer, scanning it, to see any glimps of Bumblebee at all.

Ratchet sighed as he saw Prime sitting there once again. "Prime, give it a rest." Said Ratchet. "Bumblebee will come back soon." 'I hope.' thought the medic.

Optimus sighed. Since the day 'Bee disapeard, he was getting these comments from his members, like 'give it a rest, Bumblebee will be fine, he's stronger then you think….' "Ratchet, I need to find him. I….."

"It's alright, Prime." Said Ratchet as he went to his leader and put a servo on Optimus shoulder. "I know your worried sick and that you want to find him as soon as possible, but staring at a screen for a year, doesn't bring him back."

"I know…"sighed Optimus as he turned around and faced the medic. "But he's like a…."

"Son to you." Said Ratchet finishing Optimus's line. "I know."

Optimus looked at Ratchet, not really understanding how Ratchet knew it.

Ratchet smiled. "You really thought I didn't know ha ? I know how you act around him when we're not around. Like a creator who loves his sparkling so much, he would even offline himself to protect his creation." Said Ratchet. "Even when you're angry that he doesn't obey your orders from time to time, you still care about him. I know Prime, I've been a 'dad' and even a 'granddad' like humans like to say it to my sparklings and grand sparklings. Don't worry, Prime. Bumblebee is stronger than you think, he'll show up anytime."

Optimus sighed. "Thanks Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled before he left Optimus alone again.

---

"I can't believe it has been a year already." Sighed Sari as she and Bulkhead where on patrol.

"I know." Sighed Bulkhead. "But we need to keep looking for him."

"I hope we will find him soon." Mumbled Sari sad.

Suddenly, Bulkhead stopped brutally. Sari almost hit her head against the Dashboard. "What the…." She said as she looked out of the window.

A black boy with a yellow hoodie, black shorts, shin guards, shoes that looks like a mix of Heelys and soap shoes and a yellow beanie. But what was so special about the beanie was that it had two small horns had on it…just like Bumblebee…

Sari stare at the boy. The boy looked angry and yelled 'Watch it !' before continuing walking. Bulkhead drove further as the boy was out of side. "Bulkhead did you see that ?"

"See what ?" asked Bulkhead, not knowing what she meant.

"The boy !" Sari said. "He looks so familiar."

"Hey, now you are talking about it, he does." Said Bulkhead. "But I don't remember from where."

Sari sighed. "Come on, big guy, let's go home."

---

Later that day Sari walked past the skaters park. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy Bulkhead almost drove over. Suddenly she heard some loud noise. She looked up and saw on her right that a group of teenagers where on the skate park. They stood all at the vert ramp that the city had placed on the skaters park a few years ago.

It was Bumblebee's favorite ramp. He would do amazing stuff on it. Sari thought it didn't mind to go and take a look who was there showing himself off again.

When she came to it, she stared. It was the boy. The same boy who she met a few hours ago. The boy was doing some cool moves, some that any kid of Detroit could do. Only Bumblebee would be crazy enough to do those stunts. 'Thinking of it, those stuns do look allot like those from 'Bee.' Thought Sari.

When the kid made his last jump, he stopped and went off the ramp. The crowd was cheering on him like hell.

"Thank you, Thank you, you're too kind !" said the boy as he bow and then walked off the ramp.

"Hey." Said Sari as the boy past her.

"Hey." The boy said.

"Nice performers you did there."

"Thanks." Smiled the boy.

"I've never seen you around here, " said Sari. "Guess your new in town ha ?"

"Yeah, me and my dad just moved here."

"Well, welcome to Detroit then, I'm Sari." Sari said as she gave her hand to him.

"I'm Benjamine. But, call me Ben." Said Ben as he shook Sari's hand.

When Sari wanted to ask her something, a horn from a car honked. Ben looked up and saw the car. "My dad's here." Said Ben as he looked at Sari. "Bye Sari."

"Bye, Ben." Sari said as she watched him ran away from her. 'Cute boy and Friendly too.' Thought Sari before she walked further.

---

The next day, Sari was standing on the play yard waiting, for the bell to ring. She finely convinced her dad that she was better off going to school then getting lessons from that annoying bot.

When the school bell went off and everyone went to class, the teacher silenced everyone.

"Everyone, please be quite." Said the teacher. "I would like you to meet Benjamine Simmons. He just moved to here, so be nice to him. Ben, you can take a place behind the redheaded girl."

Ben nodded and went sitting behind Sari. "Hey." Ben whispered.

"Hey." Whisper Sari back while she turned half around while the teacher started to give her lessons.

"Looks like where every I go, I meet you." Smiled Ben.

"Wha ?" asked Sari confused.

"First, you drove me almost over, talked to me on the skate park and now we're in the same class." Smiled Ben.

"Yeah, sorry for the hole driving over part, I didn't mean that."

"It's okay." Smiled Ben.

The hole day, the two hanged around each other and talked about stuff like all teenagers would do.

At the end of the day, the two were acting like they knew each other years ago.

"No way !" laughed Ben.

"Yeah it is !" laughed Sari.

Ben smiled and looked at Sari. "I'm glad that I met you, Sari." Smiled Ben.

"Me too." Smiled Sari. "You remind me of a friend of mine." When Sari said that, she looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong ?" asked Ben worried.

"My friend….He has gone missing for a year already." Said Sari sad.

"Oh…." Said Ben not knowing what to say.

"But I'm sure we'll find him !" said Sari a bit brighter. Sari noticed that Optimus had arrived and transformed. "I need to go, see you tomorrow. Bye, Ben."

"Bye, Sari." Said Ben as he watched her run to the Autobot.

When Sari was talking to the Autobot, Ben looked dirty at Optimus. 'They all should be destroyed for what they have done to my Dad.' Thought Ben as he watched Sari get in Optimus when he was transformed back into his alt mode.

---

Well, as half promised ! A new chapter of Tonight I wanna cry. I hope you enjoyed it as much I had with writing it. But this doesn't mean that I will write more chapters every weekend or so. I'll try, but as you all know school is a pain in the ass. Thank god this is my last year.

Anyway, you probably have guessed or not who Ben is. Who is Benjamine Simmons ? Who knows ! Clothes from Ben are from Cafcow. Thank you Cafcow !

I'll see you all on the next update. Cya !


	4. The attack

Tonight i wanna Cry

Chapter 4: The attack

The days went on and before you even know it, two weeks has past already. Ben and Sari grew closer and closer each day. She also had Ben introduced to the Autobots. Ben had it really hard to stay in his role of being friendly to the aliens he hate so much.

But this also had given him a chance to work inside the hole of the beasts. Learning more about them and their area, before striking them down deep in their base.

Everytime Ben had to go to the base of the Autobots, he had to report afterwards to his Father how it was.

Today was finely the day of revenge. To strike deep down in the hole of the enemy. Ben was looking long forwards this.

When Ben finely was back home, he made himself ready for it. Simmons smiled as he saw his 'adopted' boy was ready for his big solo mission. Target Autobot Base.

"You know what to do ?" asked Simmons as he watched his 'son'.

"Of course." Said Ben. Ben was dressed in black clothes. He had a black robe on him and a doctors mask that was used when mankind was terrorized by the Plague.

Simmons smiled and brought his 'son' to the Autobot base when it was past midnight. When they arrived, Simmons looked at Ben. "Good luck." He said

Ben nodded and gotten out of the car.

"Make me proud." Said Simmons more to himself then Ben, who was already gone.

---

It was easy for Ben to break into the base, since there where multi broken windows and it was so easy to switch off the alarm of the Autobots.

Ben jumped down and looked carefully around. When he was sure that no one heard him, he ran to computer. There he uploaded a virus. While it was uploading it, he started to do some graffiti work on the walls.

What Ben didn't know, was that a silent alarm went off in the rooms of the Autobots.

---

Optimus woke up from his recharge when the silent alarm went off. He stood up and opened his door. In the hallway, he met everyone of his team.

"What is going on ?" asked a sleepy Bulkhead.

"I don't know." Said Prime. "But let's find out."

When they came into the main room, they saw a person in black torturing the place up. "Hey !" yelled Bulkhead and stormed to the person. The person turned around and just jumped out of the way, letting Bulkhead run against the wall.

Ben smiled under his mask. 'Idiot.' He though. Out of the corner he saw the black and gold mech, called Prowl, attacking him.

Ben dodged moves and used some small explosions to let the 'bot back off. Now the bot who he hated most attacked him. The leader of the douches. Optimus Prime.

Optimus tried to stop Ben with grabbing him, but he was too fast. The other two who he just defeated tried to take him down too. But it was so easy for Ben to escape of the big bots.

Suddenly, a energy ball was shot at him. Ben grabbed his arm and saw that he was injured. He looked up and saw his best friend standing in robot mode in front of him. Sari.

Normally, Ben would stand in defense mode, but didn't. Sari started to attack him. Ben easily ducked and hit her back, but not that hard. He didn't want to hurt his friend. He wanted only to take revenge who hurt his father.

"Is that all you've got ?" asked Sari as she noticed that Ben didn't hit her hard back.

"Go home. This isn't your fight !" said Ben.

Sari started confused at the person with the Plague Doctor mask and dark robe. 'That voice….' She thought.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sari."

"Ben ?!" said Sari surprised.

When she wasn't paying attention. Ben knocked her on the ground and started to run away. "Don't let him get away !" yelled Optimus as he and Prowl went after him.

Sari sat frozen on the ground. "Sari ? Are you ok ?" asked Bulkhead worried.

"It's him…" mumbled Sari as Bulkhead picked her carefully up.

"He's who ?" asked Bulkhead confused.

"The person who is attacking us. It's Ben."

Bulkhead stared at Sari, before running after Prime and Prowl.

---

Ben was almost sure that he was safe, when suddenly, he floated in the air. 'Damm !' thought Ben. "Let me go !!" he yelled as he was held in front of the red and white Autobot.

"Not a chance, Kid !" said Ratchet and looked at Prime and the rest of his team. "I'm sorry that it took so long, but this little fragger here, has put a virus in our computer. "

"Serves you right !" yelled Ben.

"Mute it, you !" said Ratchet. "Your already enough trouble."

"Oh why don't you go and rust somewhere, old timer !"

"Why you slagging !!" said Ratchet angry.

"Ratchet ! Calm down ! Hold him still while we tie him on a human size chair !" commanded Prime, hoping that the Medic won't lose his patience.

Ratchet looked at Prime. "Well hurry up !"

"What ? Am I not allowed to sit on the big sized robot chairs ?" said Ben when they tied him to a chair.

Sari looked at him. In the two weeks she spend with the person that called himself 'Ben' used sarcastic comments like her missing friend, Bumblebee would do.

"Who are you ?!" demanded Optimus.

"Don't you see who I am ? Oh yeah that's right, you aliens don't know anything of our history !" said Ben. "Why don't you look it up !"

"As matter of fact, I do know." Said Prowl as he came closer to Ben. "You are dressed as a Plague Doctor, when human doctors dressed them self to protect them from the Plague, that was between 1348 and 1350."

"And we have a winner !" said Ben. "Okay, so you read it on Wiki. Who cares !"

"Well, Mr. Plague Doctor, what about showing your real identity." Said Prowl as he pulled the hood and the mask off.

All of the Autobots gasped when they saw who they were dealing with. 'I knew it !' thought Sari.

"Ben ?" said Optimus as he bent down.

"No, Kermit the frog !" answered Ben sarcastic. "Of course it's me !"

"….Why ?"

"Why ? WHY ??!!!!" yelled Ben angry. "I'll tell you why !! You've ruined my Father !"

"Your father ?" asked Prowl confused.

"Yes my father ! Thanks to you, Sector 7 has been closed !"

"Sector 7 ?" repainted Sari. "Never heard of it."

"And never will !" answered Ben.

Ratchet who was listing quietly to the sarcastic remarks, knew that Ben was acting like a Soldier. To get answer from a Soldier, you need to treat him as one.

"What is you mission, Soldier ?" asked Ratchet. All what Ratchet got as answer was a evil smile.

"What is you mission ?!" asked Ratchet stern again.

"It's not a mission, rust bag." Said Ben. "It's a project. Do you have a virus running in your system of yours ?"

Ratchet cursed the kid. He was annoying him just as Bumblebee could do. "What is your project then ?" growled Ratchet.

"I AM the project, Old timer !"

"What is your purpose ?" asked Optimus, now understanding what Ratchet was doing.

"I was trained to destroy my only target." Said Ben. "To bring the alien race called Autobots to a disgrace and if possible, eliminate them."

Everyone looked at each other. 'Has Ben been brainwashed for years and years ?' wondered Sari as she looked at her so called best friend.

Optimus sighed. "Let's lock him up and the bring him to the police."

"What that's it ? No torture and stuff ? Geez, you guys are weak. Weaker than those Decepti-things." Taunted Ben.

Optimus offlined his optics, before he onlined them again and grabbed the chair where Ben was sitting on.

"Ooo scary !" said Ben when Optimus held the chair right in front of his faceplat. "What are you going to do ? Eat me ?"

"You are a real annoying human." Said Optimus, while trying to hide his anger towards the human.

"Thank you !" smiled Ben.

Optimus cursed silently, before he took Ben to Bumblebee's room to lock him up.

"Stay here." Said Optimus as he locked the door.

"What am I ? A your pet ?!" yelled Ben after Optimus. Optimus sighed before he ordered everyone to go back to bed.

---

Ben was looking around in the room. The stupid Autobot forgot to turn off the light. Ben kept looking around when he noticed a picture. On it, was sari and a Autobot. One that he didn't met. He….He looks so familiar…

Ben shake his head and sighed. He tried to get his eyes off the picture, but couldn't.

Suddenly the door went open. Ben looked up and saw the girl he was friends with.

Sari looked at him and sighed. "Why Ben ?" she asked sad. "Why did you do it ?"

Ben sighed. "I've told you already." Said Ben soft. "I was trained to bring down the Autobots."

"But why ? Because your father demands it ?" asked Sari.

Ben sighed and looked down. He hated to fight with the girl. "All my life I was trained for this. I didn't knew anything better."

Sari sighed and then noticed that Ben was looking at the pictures again. "That's Bumblebee."

"Bumblebee…." Mumbled Ben he stared at the picture.

Sari went to the desk and took the picture to let Ben take a look at it.

Ben looked at it. "Was it on a day that green guy, bulkhead had a art gallery in town and you and this guy found it cool to take a picture to in front his graffiti art ?"

Sari stared. Only Bumblebee and Bulkhead knew about that day. "Yeah…" said Sari. "How do you know that ?"

"Dunno." Said Ben.

Sari looked at Ben. 'No way…' she thought.

"What about this ?" asked Sari as she went to a big curtain and pulled it open.

"Boosters !" said Ben when he saw them. Ben stare at them while his mind was running wild.

Sari stare at Ben. Was she dreaming ? did she just felt a spark signal coming from him ?

----

Optimus walked into the hallway to check on everyone, if they were in recharge. When he past Bumblebee's room, he heard Sari and Ben's voices.

Optimus, couldn't help it, but kept standing in front of the door and listen. Suddenly Optimus felt a clear spark signal coming from that room. 'It can't be.' Thought Optimus. He knew that it wasn't Sari's spark signal. The spark signal he just received was a soft, but energy one, just like Bumblebee had….

Optimus sighed, before he walked to his room and to recharge.

---

"Argh." Said Ben and held his head down.

"Are you okay ?" asked Sari worried when she saw Ben shaking.

"Yeah, I just got a headache." Said Ben.

Sari looked at Ben before she asked; "Ben, is there in any case that you ARE Bumblebee ? Because, all the things you just said where only stuff that me, Bulkhead knew. And the part with the boosters…."

Ben stared at Sari. "I don't know." Ben simply answered.

Sari sighed and walked to him before untying him. "Look Ben or 'Bee or whatever your name is, I don't want you to be delivered to the police. So I'm letting you go." Said Sari as Ben was finely free and stood in front of the techno girl. "But I want you to promise me not to hurt the Autobots ever again. If you do….You won't be so lucky next time."

Ben swallowed when he saw the dark look on Sari, knowing that she mean it. "Okay." Said Ben before he grabbed his mask and ran out of the room.

Sari sighed and looked at the picture she still held. 'Bumblebee….Please don't do anything stupid….'

---

Wow the longest chapter I ever wrote ! I wasn't excepting this at all ! At least I've told what happened and stuff. Why the plague doctor mask ? Because I just love those mask and the history behind it. To me (and maybe to the people who lived when the Plague was) stands this mask for Death. Also thank C.D for it. She made me become a addict to Ghost Adventures. (There was one episode with history of the plague in it.)

I hope you enjoyed the long chapter and I'll see you next time.


	5. The Truth

Tonight I wanna cry

Chapter 5:

A few days has past when Ben had attacked the Autobot base. In school, Sari didn't talk or sat next to Ben. Rumors went around that the two had it with each other and that Ben discovered what Sari really was and broke up with her.

Sari and Ben knew better. Ben sighed as he sat alone in the class. The class itself was bored like hell. Every time Ben looked at Sari and Sari saw this, she gave him a dirty look. Ben sighed again when he once received one of those looks again.

Ben was glad when the school bell went. He packed his stuff and walked like everyone ells the classroom out.

Ben sighed when he saw it started to rain. 'Should have brought a jacket with me…' thought Ben as he stood in to entrance of the school building.

Suddenly Ben was run into from behind. When he looked who it was, it was Sari who walked past him, giving him a gladder, before walking to a fire truck known as Optimus Prime.

Ben rolled his eyes as he took out his MP3 and pulled his hood up. Ben knew that Sari and the truck where watching him. He didn't care. In the beginning he found it creepy, but after three days of getting stared and dirty looks, Ben started to get use to it.

As Ben was ready to go, he started to run through the rain.

---

Sari sighed as she watched Ben go. "Let's go." She mumbled, knowing that Ben wouldn't do any harm to Optimus or her.

Optimus drove her back to the Autobot base. While they drove to it, they talked about her day at school.

---

Later that day, Ben had to go to his 'father'. "What is it Dad ?' asked Ben.

"Son, it's time to take the 'pests' out." Said Simmons.

Ben looked at Simmons, not really understanding what he mean.

Simmons sighed. "We're going to take down that Optimus Prime guy." Said Simmons with a grin.

"How ?" asked Ben.

"We just use a fake emergency call when he's on patrol." Said Simmons. "Cut off his radio signal to the others, lurk him in a ally and take him down !"

"And do then what ?" said Ben, hoping that it wasn't what he had in mind.

Simmons smiles evil. "Torture him and when we're done playing, let him die."

Ben stare at Simmons. "Come on ! Let's get started !" said Simmons happy as he threw a arm around Ben.

"Dad, I can't." said Ben. "I need uh…."

"Ben have you done your homework already with that girl." Said a voice behind them.

When Ben and Simmons turned around they saw Benechek standing behind them. "A girl ?" asked Simmons.

"Yeah…" said Ben. "I've got to do a project with her."

Simmons smiled. "Good for you, son !" said Simmons as he hit Ben's shoulder. "What are you waiting for ? Don't let her wait because of me ! Just make sure to be home at 19.00u At 20.00 that big blue and red fire truck is on duty."

"Okay," said Ben and ran away.

"Ah, kids these days." Smiled Simmons.

---

Ben ran as fast he could through the rain to Sumdec Tower. 'A promise is a promise and I don't want to have Sari to be more pissed off at me then she already is.' Thought Ben as he arrived at the Sumdec Tower.

"Hello and welcome to the Sumdec tower." Said the robot in front of the desk.

"I need to speak with Sari Sumdec !" said Ben.

"I'm sorry, but Sari Sumdec isn't here right now." Said the robot.

"Damm !" yelled Ben.

"Ben ?" said a voice behind her. Ben turned around and saw Sari standing right behind her.

"Sari !" said Ben and ran to her. "I need to talk to you !"

"No, Ben." Said Sari with a sigh. "You've hurt me too much. Guards !"

"Sari no !" said Ben as he tried to get out of the grip of the guards. "I've promised you !!! It's about Optimus !!!"

Sari sighed. She didn't heard the part about Optimus. When the guards came back in she looked at them. "That boy is dangerous. Please do not allow him in here anymore!"

"Yes m'am." They both said.

Sari sighed again and walked away.

----

"Dammit!" yelled Ben as he laid outside in the mud. He stood right up and tried to call her. Ben cursed some more when he received a voice that said that she had blocked her cell number.

Ben sighed as he knew it was no use. He couldn't walk to the Autobot base and just tell it. They wouldn't believe him.

Ben walked back to him home and wished that this was just a dream.

---

Optimus drove alone in the city. He sighed as he couldn't stop thinking about Bumblebee and the guy named Ben.

Suddenly a female voice scream came from a ally. "Help ! I'm robbed !!" she yelled.

Optimus drove into the ally and transformed. He didn't see anyone. "Hello m'am ?" he said while walking into the ally.

Suddenly Optimus stood still. The ally was familiar. It was the ally where Bumblebee was taken. Optimus backed up and wanted to run, but suddenly he felt electricity fill his body, shutting him offline. The last thing he heard was a laugh.

After a few human hours, Optimus came back online. "What the…" he said as he looked around. "Where am I ?"

"In our Base." Said a man voice.

Optimus looked up and saw Simmons standing. "Who are you ?"

Simmons smiled. "Agent Simmons." Said Simmons. "And this is my son, Benjamine."

Optimus looked as Ben walked to Simmons. "You !" yelled Optimus angry. "I should have known !!"

"Now, now, Optimus, where are your manners ? The boy just helped me carrying out my plans." Said Simmons with a smile."Let's start the fun."

Suddenly electricity filled Optimus body. Optimus yelled in pain. Simmons just laughed and Ben just watched.

"Why are you doing this ?" asked Optimus to Ben through his pain.

Ben didn't look at Optimus and said something, but Optimus couldn't make out what Ben had said.

"Shut it !!!" yelled Simmons as he higher the volt. Ben couldn't watch anymore and went away, but not far. He went standing behind a wall of a other room.

Optimus yelled in pain. Simmons smiled and stopped using the electricity. "You know why he's doing this ? Because I made him ! That's right I made him !" yelled Simmons. "He was one of you once."

Optimus stare at Simmons. 'No….'thought Optimus.

Simmons smiled. "Yes. It was the yellow guy. Bumblebee wasn't it ?" said Simmons. "God, I really remember how he screamed like hell. It was fun to watch."

"You monster !" said Prime angry.

"a,a,ah ! Be nice." Said Simmons as he turned the volt back on. Optimus screamed again.

Ben stare in front of him as the headache was taking over. Memories of Prime, Ratchet, Prowl , Bulkhead and Sari where flashing in front of him.

When they all stopped, Ben stare. "What I've done ?" whispered Ben. 'I maybe can't change the past, but I can help now.' Thought Ben as he stood up and ran to Simmons.

Ben hit Simmons K.O. with a single fist hit. Ben wanted turned down the power and just when Simmons and the guards stormed into the room, Ratchet and the other Autobots stormed into the place.

"Take them down !" yelled Simmons as he stood up.

The guards started to shoot at the Autobots as Ratchet tried to get to Optimus. "Prime !" yelled Ratchet as gotten to Optimus.

"Ratchet…." Said Optimus weak.

"What have they done to you ?" mumble Ratchet.

---

Simmons ran into a room. Simmons knew that this would happen one day, so he made always sure he had gasoline in the room. Simmons threw the gasoline everywhere.

"Why ?!" yelled Ben angry when he came into the room.

"Listen Ben…"started Simmons.

"It's Bumblebee or whatever !!!" yelled Ben/ Bumblebee angry.

"Listen, I only did it for a good thing…"

"A good thing ?! A GOOD THING ?!" yelled Ben /Bumblebee furious. "You think it's a good thing to have me change into a human ?! A human who has headache all the time when the word Autobot or Transformers is out spoken ?!!"

"Ben, son, why didn't you say so ? We could have fix it." Said Simmons as he backed up.

"NO !!! You don't fix anything !! You only make it worse !!!" yelled Ben / Bumblebee. "How long was it ago ha ?! Before you turned me ?! 5, 3 years maybe ?!! "

"No, one year." Said Simmons.

Ben / Bumblebee looked pissed at Simmons before knowing there was gasoline spilled all over the place. "What are you trying to do ha ? Torture Optimus and then set the place on fire ?!"

"I knew this day would happen one day and that you maybe react like this." Said Simmons as he stood against the wall. The door behind Ben / Bumblebee made a locking sound.

Ben looked pissed at Simmons, he didn't get the hole part of 'I knew this day would happen….'

"You've been born as a machine, now you die as one !" said Simmons as he lighted a zippo and dropped it on the floor. Ben / Bumblebee wanted to run away, but couldn't.

Simmons escaped through the floor, where a big tube was.

Ben / Bumblebee coughed and tried to find a way out.

---

Prowl threw his ninja stars at some guards knocking them off their feet. When Prowl caught the starts, he noticed there was fire. "Ratchet !" he yelled. "Fire !!"

Ratchet who was still with Optimus, knew that they had to get out. "Autobots !! Fall back !!!" yelled Ratchet as he pulled Prime up and let him lean against him.

"Bumblebee…." Said Prime weak.

"Bumblebee isn't here, Prime !" bite Ratchet as he tried to get Prime move. "He's been missing for a human year !"

"No you don't understand…" said Optimus as he was forced to go with the medic. 'I'm not leaving Bumblebee behind like I did with Elita-one!' thought Optimus. When Optimus found the strength to push the medic of him and ran back inside the burning building.

"Optimus !!!" yelled

---

Ben/ Bumblebee tried to get the door open, but it didn't work. Throwing a chair at the big window at his left, wouldn't work either since it was a bullet proof window. The room was filling with smoke and it was getting harder to breath.

Ben / Bumblebee started to cough and fell on his knees.

"BUMBLEBEE !!!" yelled a voice.

Ben / Bumblebee looked up and saw a figure coming at him. Ben / Bumblebee fell on the ground and lost his conscious.

Optimus hitted the big window of the room with his fist and grabbed the unconscious body of Ben / Bumblebee.

"Why the slag did you do that for ?!" yelled Ratchet angry as Optimus came back.

"He needs help Ratchet." Said Optimus, letting everyone see why he went back in.

"Why didn't you just left him in there after all he has done ?" asked Bulkhead while he looked at Ben / Bumblebee.

"I'll tell you later, but first he needs help." Said Optimus. "Please…"

Ratchet sighed and nodded. "Alright." He said and transformed, letting Optimus lay Ben / Bumblebee in him.

The others transformed too and drove back to base.

'Please be okay, Bumblebee…'thought Optimus.

---

Yay a new chapter ! I hope you enjoyed as much as I do. If there are some confusing things, please tell me and I'll explain.

Cya on the next chapter.


	6. I'm Bumblebee

Tonight I wanna cry

Chapter 6: I'm Bumblebee

The next day has come and everything was still quite in the Autobot Base. Normally, there would be noise of a video game sound, but there hasn't been any for a year already.

Ratchet sighed as he entered the main room. Even after a year, Ratchet still had the habit to enter the room and yell for the youngest to turn down the noise, even when he knew that Bumblebee wasn't around anymore.

Ratchet sighed and went to the medic bay to check on the boy. He still wondered why Prime had taken the boy who attack them a few days ago, back in the Autobots base. When Ratchet entered the Medic bay, he saw Prime recharging next to the bed where the boy was on. Ratchet watched Prime for a while before he shook his head and went back to work.

Ratchet turned his back to them and picked up a panel with information on it, when he heard a noise, only humans would make in the morning.

Ratchet turned around and saw the boy's optics open. The boy just jawed and turned around to lay on his side. Ratchet watched the boy for a while. "organics…."mumbled Ratchet as he left the room.

Bumblebee / Ben started to move in his sleep. He was moving closer and closer to the edge of the bed he was on, he kept moving when suddenly he fell off it and on to the ground.

"Argh !" yelled Bumblebee / Ben in pain when he landed on his burned right arm.

Optimus immediately came out of his static nap and looked where Bumblebee / Ben suppose to be. "'Bee !" yelled Optimus as he saw the organic on the ground.

Ratchet came back when he heard the noise. "What the slag is going on here ?!" said the Medic on a tone he always used when there was too much noise. Ratchet looked down and saw Optimus picking up the organic.

"Are you alright ?" asked Optimus worried.

"Of course he's alright !" said Ratchet. "Now that this organic is awake, I think it's time to hand him over to the police !"

"No !"yelled Bumblebee / Ben. "And the name is Ben !"

"Ratchet, no." sighed Optimus, before looking down Bumblebee / Ben. "And you know that Isn't your name."

"Mh ! I knew it !" said Ratchet. "I knew we should have checked his backgrounds, before letting him in !"

"We don't have to, because we alright know his backgrounds." Said Optimus, looking back up to the told medic. "But I think I need to tell you and the others what is going on."

Ratchet looked at Prime before looking at the organic that called himself 'Ben'. "Fine, but that doesn't mean I still find that this 'Ben' one needs to be handed over to the police."

"Don't worry, you'll change from thoughts soon." Said Optimus as he walked with 'Ben' out of the room.

---

After a while, everyone was in the main room, waiting what Optimus had to say.

"Look I know that you all are wondering what happened last night and why 'Ben' is here." Started Optimus as held Ben / Bumblebee in his hand. "What happened last night was I was lead into a trap by a guy named Simmons."

"Simmons ?! Isn't that your last name too ?" said Prowl while pointing at Bumblebee / Ben.

Bumblebee / Ben's reaction to it was looking down at the hand of Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "When I was in the ally, I recognized that it was the same ally where Bumblebee was taken. I wanted to back out of the ally, but they had me down before I even could get away. Later on when I came back online, Simmons was standing in front of me with Ben. Simmons started to torture me with using electric cables attached on me. Simmons laughed and Ben just watched."

Bumblebee / Ben received allot of angry looks from everyone, even from Sari who didn't left the plant after all what had happened. "Ben went away after he couldn't take it anymore. That's when Simmons explained me that Ben use to be one of us."

"What ?! What do you mean one of us, Boss-bot ?" asked Bulkhead confused.

"Ben use to be a Autobot just like us. He was changed into a human by Simmons." Said Optimus.

"What ?!" yelled Ratchet. "That's impossible !!"

"How could this happen ?" wondered Prowl.

"If you where a Autobot, then who where you, before they changed you into a organic." Asked Bulkhead to the human.

Bumblebee / Ben sighed and didn't answere.

"Go on," said Optimus, looking at Bumblebee / Ben.

"They won't believe me." Mumbled Bumblebee / Ben.

"Just give it a try."

Bumblebee / Ben sighed before he looked up at the rest. "I'm Bumblebee."

---

Muahahah ! Cliffy !! I know the chapter is short, but I wanted to tease you guys again with it XD. I'm in a writing mood, so it can be you guys will get a other chapter today.

Also I didn't know anymore how bed was in TF words. I thought it was bern or berth. If any of you know please tell me.

piegirl Zippo is a sorta lighter. Just google it as image and you'll see some pictures.

Tanisa who knows ! Maybe he turns back maybe he's doomed to walked the earth as a human forever !

I hope you enjoyed my short story and I'll see you (maybe) in a few hours again with a new chapter.


	7. Fun

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 7: Fun

Everyone stared at Bumblebee. "No way !" yelled Bulkhead. "There is no slagging way that he's Bumblebee !!"

"If you are Bumblebee, then why did you attack us ?" asked prowl.

"I don't know." Mumbled Bumblebee.

"Mh ! He isn't Bumblebee ! He's just acting to win our trust back and then stab us again like he did before !" said Ratchet.

"No !" yelled Bumblebee. "I'm not going to do that ! I didn't know what I was doing before I knew !"

"Yeah right !" yelled Ratchet back. "I might be a old timer, but I'm not stupid enough to fall in that trick twice !"

"But I AM Bumblebee !!" yelled Bumblebee back.

"Then tell us what only 'Bee would know." Said Sari.

Bumblebee thought for a while. "Me and Bulkhead where kicked out of the training team because we let a building fall on Sentinal's head."

"You still own me a MP3, since you've destroyed my last one." Said Bumblebee as he looked at Prowl.

"You like to throw stuff at bots when you're angry or they annoy you too much."

"And you Sari, are a techno organic, a person who loves to hang out with me and be mischief." Said Bumblebee, looking at Sari.

"Mmm interesting…" said Prowl as he walked to Optimus and looked at Bumblebee. "Still, that doesn't prove anything."

"What ?!" yelled Bumblebee. "Come on ! What must I do to show you all that I'm Bumblebee ?!"

Suddenly, Bumblebee knew how to prove it. Bumblebee started to pull out his hoodie and his T-shirt.

"What are you doing ?" asked Optimus as Bumblebee was done and turned his naked back to the others.

"When I was born, I had two small Decepticon logo's on my wings. I should have birth marks from them right next to my shoulder blades." Said Bumblebee.

Ratchet came closer and dropped his magnified glass down. He looked closely and saw the two small, but clearly Decepticon symbols.

"He's telling the truth." Said as he pulled the magnified glass away. "He really is our disabled Decepticon youngling."

"Hey !" said Bumblebee as Ratchet chuckled.

Bumblebee started to pull his t-shirt back on as he felt cold. Optimus sat Bumblebee back on the ground and as soon Bumblebee was back on the ground and his hoodie was tied around him, Bulkhead picked him up and hugged him. "Bumblebee !!" yelled Bulkhead happy. "You've back ! My little buddy is back !"

"Bulkhead ! Air ! Air! Human !! Air !!" choked Bumblebee.

"Oh I'm sorry, little buddy." Said Bulkhead as he lose the grip on Bumblebee. "But your back ! After a year, your back !"

Bumblebee smiled. "Yeah I'm back." Smiled Bumblebee.

Bulkhead smiled back.

"It's good to have you back kid." Said Ratchet as he smiled to Bumblebee.

"Still want me to throw into the hands of the police ?"

"No, but if you do a stunt like that again, I might have to find a human size screw driver to throw at you." Smiled Ratchet.

Bumblebee smiled back. "But first we need to find out how they change you into a human and then find out how to change you back."

"But must we find it out now ?" asked Bumblebee on a whiny tone. He really didn't want to be poked now. All he want now is have some fun with Sari and Bulkhead again.

Ratchet smiled. "No we don't." he said. "But we need to change those bandages."

Bumblebee looked at his right arm when Ratchet was pointing at it. Some pus and blood started to come through the bandage. "Oh." Said Bumblebee and hopped on Ratchet's hand.

"Come on kid, let's take care of that." Said Ratchet while he walked away with Bumblebee.

Optimus sighed as he watched Bumblebee and Ratchet go to the medic bay.

---

A few hour later, Bumblebee was sitting outside with Sari on the roof of Sumdec tower. The two had been playing video games at Sari's house for a while, but after a while they were bored.

"I'm bored." Sighed Sari.

"Me too." Sighed Bumblebee as he laid himself down.

"I would say let's go and drive around in the city, but you're a human now and I don't have a drivers license." Said Sari as she came laying next to Bumblebee.

"Well, I have one, but I don't have a car." Said Bumblebee as he stare at the sky.

"You a drivers license ?" asked Sari as she sat right up and tried not to laugh.

"Yeah, what do you expect ? That I'm still learning how to drive ?" said Bumblebee as he looked at Sari. "I've been a Autobot for sixteen thousand years. I know how to drive. You just have to watch out that your holding allowed speed limit and watch the boards when you take the exam."

Sari started to laugh like hell.

"What ?" asked Bumblebee, not understanding why she was laughing.

"Nothing, it's just so funny to hear from a bot who is a speed devil on the high way saying that you have to drive calm and keep it under the speed limits." Laughed Sari.

"Hey ! I drive under the speed limits when I was bot." defended Bumblebee himself. "Well, sometimes."

Sari laughed some more when Bumblebee said that. Bumblebee smiled to himself before he joined Sari with laughing.

"It's good to have you back, Bee." Smiled Sari when she was finely done laughing.

"Yeah," smiled Bumblebee. "I has been a while, that I had some fun."

"What do you mean ?" asked Sari.

Bumblebee sighed. "When I woke up in a bed, Simmons was the first person who I saw. He told me that I was his son and that I had a accident. When I was better and strong enough, Simmons said we needed to pick back the training. Everything had to be perfect. Sure I would get some breaks, but every time I wanted to fool around, I was punished. I wasn't allowed to have some 'fun'. Thank god Tom still was there to fool around with me when Simmons and Powers wasn't around."

Sari wanted to ask some more questions, but saw that it upsets Bumblebee. 'I'll ask him a other time when he wants to talk about it.' Though Sari. "So, wanna go driving around ?"

Bumblebee looked up. "If it's possible…"

"Of course it's possible !" smiled Sari. "I just have to ask my dad if he can borrow you a car for now. Besides, he knows you are a good driver."

Bumblebee smiled. "Alright." He said, standing up and ran with Sari to her father office.

---

"You know, I'm glad that Bumblebee is back, Ratchet." Said Optimus as he, Ratchet, Bulkhead and Prowl where on patrol through the city. "But I still get the feeling he doesn't trust me."

Ratchet sighed. "Well, IF he doesn't trust you, you just have to earn it like you where trying before he was kidnapped." Said Ratchet. "And letting him be with Sari, even when he's injured and vulnerable to Decepticon attacks like very human in this city, it's a good start."

Prime smiled if he could in his vehicle mode. "Thanks Ratchet."

"You're welcome, youngling. What the ?" said Ratchet as they came to a quite roundabout.

On the roundabout a green Chevrolet Beat car was driving around. Optimus looked closely at the humans who where in it and saw Sari in the passenger side, laughing as they kept driving around. Optimus knew immediately knew who driving. Bumblebee.

Every time they went on patrol and Sari was with time, Bumblebee tended to drive a bit forwards where he will wait for the others on a much less or even a no traffic roundabout. Driving around it, until the other come. In the mean time, Sari would have laughed herself insane since she said that she get 'tickles' in her stomach by driving around like that. Suddenly the Beat went off the roundabout and parked himself on the side.

Optimus and the others went to the vehicle. Bumblebee pulled the window down as Optimus and the others transformed and stood next to them. "Hey Optimus !" said Sari cheery.

"What are you guys doing here ?" asked Optimus.

"Well, we gotten bored, so we decided to drive around a bit." Explained Sari.

"You've got a drivers license ?" asked Prowl suspired.

"Now why does anyone think I don't have a drivers license ?" said Bumblebee to Sari as he started to look for his license. Sari chuckled on the comment.

"Here." Said Bumblebee as he showed his pass. "See, I have one."

Prowl took the license and looked at it. "Never thought you would have one."

"Never thought that you could read those small letters." Bited Bumblebee back at Prowl.

"Okay, that's enough you two." Said Optimus. "We should go back on patrol."

"Your still on patrol ?" said Sari. "Could we come too ?!"

"Yeah, we don't have anything ells to do so." Said Bumblebee.

"I'm not sure…" said Optimus looking at the two teens.

"Aw come on, Pleaaaase ??" they both asked, using their cutest faces.

Optimus sighed and smiled. "Alright then."

"Alright !" Sari said as she gave Bee a high five.

Optimus smiled and transformed before continuing with the patrol.

---

Looks like I didn't post chapter yesterday after all ! Anyway, I was thinking to do a one shot (hopefully) around the year Bumblebee was gone and what happened in the year when he was 'Ben'. But now my question is , do you guys want a small story of it or not ? I'm going to open a poll so you all can vote. For those who are on DA, just go to my journal and vote on the poll there or vote on this chapter.

As for the chevy Beat…I love that car !! (Besides the camaro 2009/2010) I really want that car. When I finely would have my driver license ( and enough money) I want to get it. For those who live in Belgium or Netherland, the chevy beat is the chevy spark.


	8. Frustration

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 8: Frustration

Ratchet sighed as Bumblebee finely left the building. It was already two days ago since they knew 'Ben' was Bumblebee. In those two days, Bumblebee already drove Ratchet to nutty land five times already.

Ratchet was so fed up with it, that he couldn't throw anything at the youngling. Ratchet sighed as he sat down in a chair next to the big TV screen.

"Has he being pushing your buttons again ?" asked Prowl as he stood up from his meditation spot.

"You don't wanna know, kid." Sighed Ratchet.

"I do know." Said Prowl as he sat into the long stone sofa. "He's doing the same to me too."

Ratchet sighed. "He's really trying to catch up with his teasing and playing pranks."

"And it's frustrating you, that you can't throw anything at him." Said Prowl calm.

"Yeah, it is." Said Ratchet. "If there was only a thing that I could throw at him…"

"Why don't you buy some inflatable hammers ?" said Prowl.

"What ?" said Ratchet, not understanding what he meant.

"A inflatable hammer." Said Prowl. "It's a plastic thing that looks like a hammer, filled with air. You could throw and even hit Bumblebee with it. It won't harm him a thing."

"So, if I get one of these, I can take out my frustrations out on the kid without hurting him ?" asked Ratchet.

"That is correct." Answered Prowl.

"Mmm, I really need to get one of these then." Said Ratchet. "But where do I get them…."

"Ask Sari."

"Sari ?"

"Yes, she and Bumblebee are in the city, shopping." Said Prowl. "It's shopping Sunday today. So the stores are open till 6 pm."

"Mmmmm." Said Ratchet as he used his com link to call Sari. "Sari ? Ratchet here, I need you to do me a favorit. No, I don't want that ! I want you to get me a inflatable hammer. Yes, I'm sure. Why ? Just buy it and you'll see why I need it ! Okay, thanks."

When Ratchet was done, Prowl looked at Ratchet with a smile. "Ratchet, when your done hammering Bumblebee, could I borrow it for a nano-click ?"

Ratchet smiled. He knew Prowl was the first target on Bumblebee's list and Bumblebee has been playing pranks on Prowl and him for two days already. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

---

"Hey, wanna go to the toy store ?" asked Sari as she hooked her arm in Bumblebee's arm.

"Why ? I thought you already did a pre-order on that game." Said Bumblebee as they walked to the store.

"Yeah, but Ratchet wanted to have a inflatable hammer." Told Sari.

"A inflatable hammer ? What is he going to do with that ?" asked Bumblebee. "And what is a inflatable hammer ?"

Sari smiled. "I'll show you." She said as they walked into the store.

---

After shopping for a while, Sari and Bumblebee where finely back at base. Bumblebee and Sari where laughing when they came into the base.

"So you do know the way back." Smiled Bulkhead as he greeted his friends.

"Hey, I can't help it, that Sari like to go into every store she finds." Said Bumblebee as he sat down the bags of Sari.

"How was the shopping ?" asked Optimus as he came into the room.

"Great !" said Sari happy. "I've finely got some new stuff and Bee found some new wheels for his skates. Oh, this is for you, Ratchet. I didn't know what color you wanted to I picked the normal colors of a hamer."

Ratchet took the small plastic bag from Sari. "Thanks." He said and went out of the room.

Sari and Bumblebee talked with the others for a while when suddenly Ratchet came back with a big smile on his faceplate. He walked to Bumblebee, while holding something behind his back.

"What ?" asked Bumblebee as he saw Ratchet looking at him. "What I've done now ?"

Ratchet didn't say anything and kept looking at him.

"Ratchet ! Cut that out ! Your creepy with that grin on your face." Said Bumblebee, who started to backing away.

"I've waited for this for two days…" said Ratchet as he took the hammer out and started to hit Bumblebee with it.

"What the ?!" yelled Bumblebee as he started to run and have a laughing Ratchet after him. "Guys !! Help !! Doc bot has a glitch in his system !!"

"Run, boy now you still can !" laughed Ratchet as he chased Bumblebee around the room and then around the plant.

The others watched what was happening, before laughing like hell.

'Oh yeah, Bumblebee is back in our base again. And nothing has change acting silly.' Thought Prime.

---

Lol okay this isn't the best chapter and Ratchet maybe a little out of character, but I blame Serinidia for letting my imagination run wild ! She started with 'Ratchet should throw a rubber screw driver then a human size screw driver.'

I hope you enjoyed the short chapter of the story and I'll maybe see you tomorrow.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA, don't own the clothes Bee's wearing. Are own by Caffcow and the idea of the hammer is from Serinidia.


	9. Friends

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 9: Friends

A few days have passed and Bumblebee went like a normal kid to a school. He was glad that Sari was with him. He didn't like the guys of the class much and the girls less. There is one girl who's trying to get with Bumblebee.

From what Bumblebee had heard from a girl that was sitting a year lower, the girl, named Melissa, thought Bumblebee and Sari where a couple. Mellissa was known for the boys she could wrap around her finger and let them follow as puppy dogs, she has a record on destroying other relationships.

Mellissa had now her eyes on destroying the so called relationship of Bumblebee and Sari. "Hi, cutie." Said Mellissa when Bumblebee passed by her.

"Hey," smiled Bumblebee, acting like he always would act around Mellissa. Just smiled and laugh her out in your mind.

"Hi cutie, wanna be by boyfriend ? I'm sick of my other puppy dogs and I need a new toy slave !" Sari said as she acted like Mellissa.

Bumblebee just laughed. "Nice one, Sari." He said. "But you forgot the part 'You need to carry my stuff and do my homework.'"

Sari laughed as she closed her locker. "I mean come on !" said Sari as she and Bumblebee walked to the class. "Why does she even thinks she can get every guy in this school ? And we're not even a couple !"

"Yeah, sometimes I think she's blond instead of brown." Laughed Bumblebee.

Sari and Bumblebee laughed and went sitting where they always sat. In the back of the class.

For some reason Mellissa came sitting a bank before Bumblebee. She started to turn around and wink and kisses.

Jack, who sat a few rows in front of the class, saw this. Jack was the boy friend of Mellissa. He knew Mellissa was a girl who tried to get every boy she likes to hook up with for a while and when she was bored of them, she would send Jack and his friends to finish the job. Jack always threaded the boys who even looked at Mellissa, even when Mellissa is the person who comes to the boys and not the way around.

Bumblebee sighed and looked at his papers, when Mellissa kept acting like she was in love with 'Bee.

After a two hours of boredom, the bell rang. 'Finely !' thought Bumblebee as he grabbed his books and went with Sari outside. As Bumblebee went outside, he had gotten a dirty look from Jack. "Uho." He said as he walked next to Sari.

"What ?" asked Sari.

"Jack." Said Bumblebee. "Just got a 'You touch her and your death' look."

"Pff, so ?" said Sari. "Like he's going to harm you right now ? Mellissa is just in fase 1 get the boy."

"Like she ever will get me." Said Bumblebee.

---

A few hours later, school was almost out and Mellissa was still after Bumblebee. Bumblebee started to get annoyed by it. She has been acting like that for a week.

Bumblebee sighed and thanked Primus when the bell finely went. Bumblebee grabbed his stuff and walked with Sari outside. "Finely !" sighed Bumblebee.

"Ben !" yelled a voice behind them.

Bumblebee sighed and turned around to see Mellissa running to him. "Can we talk ?" she asked and then looked at Sari. "Privet."

Sari gave her a dirty look, before she walked away, leaving the two alone.

"Ben, I don't know if you know, but, I have feelings for you." Said Mellissa. "And I know you have some for me…"

"But your with Jack." Answered Bumblebee.

"Jack, is just a toy of mine." Said Mellissa. "Ben, just drop that Freak and let's be together."

Bumblebee looked angry when she called his best friend, Sari a freak. "Listen here, femme ! You've been following me for the past week and call me cutie and stuff. I don't care if you do that, but calling my best friend a freak has gone too far !!! She's a techno organic. Half human, half robot. Not a freak ! The only freak who walks around on this planet is you !!! Do you really think you can get me just like that ?! News flash girl, I'm not just a boy who you can put a spell over and be sure to follow you around like a mutt. And besides, you're not my type." Said Bumblebee and walked away, leaving a stunned Mellissa behind.

"So what did she say ?" asked Sari as she saw a angry Bumblebee walking towards her.

"She explained her so called 'love' feelings for me." Said Bumblebee.

"What did you say ?" asked Sari curious.

"I've told her to fuck off."

"Then why so pissed ?"

"She called you a freak."

"What ?!" yelled Sari as she stopped walking.

"Don't worry, I'll told her off, because of it." Said Bumblebee as he looked at Sari.

"Argh that bitch !!" yelled Sari. "If I see her tomorrow I'll…" yelled Sari angry as she started to transform into a robot.

"Sari !" yelled Bumblebee and grabbed her into a hug. "Calm down. I've told her off. I've told her that she crossed the line, calling my best friend a freak. That you are a techno organic and that she's the only freak on the planet."

Sari hugged Bumblebee back as she calmed down. "Thanks, Bee."

"You're welcome." Smiled Bumblebee. "Come on, let's go home. I still need to kick your ass at Guitar hero."

Sari smiled and walked back to base with Bumblebee.

---

Mellissa watched the two go home. "Just you wait Benjamin !!" she said angry. "You'll be sorry for what you've said !"

----

Well how do you like that ? I really hope you guys loved it and please vote on my poll that's on my profile. Those for DA vote on my journal (please) or on this chapter. It's for if you all want to have a small story about Bumblebee what happened in the year he was gone.


	10. You don't understand !

Tonight I wanna cry

Chapter 10: You don't understand !

Bumblebee smiled as he drove the Chevy Beat to school. He was glad that Professor Sumdec said that he could borrow the car as long he's a human. He parked the car on the parking and stepped out with Sari. "I'm glad that your dad let me borrow the car." Said Bumblebee as he grabbed his bag. "It's better than walking every day back to base from school."

"Yeah," smiled Sari. "Now you can move faster, the walking like a snail."

"Hey ! I'm sorry to be a human without a jet-pack on my back !" defended Bumblebee.

Sari just laughed and went inside with Bumblebee. The classes where long and boring. After hours and hours of boredom, the bell finely rang.

"Finely !" said Bumblebee as he walked out of the school.

Suddenly, Sari's cell phone started to rang. "Hello ?" she said.

"Sari ! Optimus here, we need some help !" said Optimus. "The Decepticons are attacking again ! Tell Bumblebee to go home !"

"Right I'm on my way !" said Sari as she lay off.

"Bee, I need to go." Sari said as she grabbed her jet-pack and transformed into robot mode. "I also need to tell you…."

"That I need to go to base, I know." Said Bumblebee with a sigh. Ever since Bumblebee is a human, he wasn't allowed to go on any missions.

"Sorry, Bee. But you know Prime." Said Sari, feeling sort for the black kid in yellow.

"Yeah, I know…"said Bumblebee. "Go and kick some Decepticons afts for me."

"Will do !" smiled Sari as she fired her jet-pack and few away.

Bumblebee sighed as he watched her go. 'Now I really know he she felt like when she was just a kid.' Thought Bumblebee.

Bumblebee started to walk to his car when he heard someone following him. "Hey ass !!" the person yelled.

'Damm !' thought Bumblebee as he stopped in his tracks. He knew the person who yelled, was non less than the boy friend of Mellissa.

"What is it Jack ?" said Bumblebee as he turned around.

"You've hurt my girl's feelings !" yelled Jack pissed. He was surrounded by some friends of Jack.

"I hurt her feelings ?!" said Bumblebee like a moron. "She was the one who acted like a 'I love you' type ! I just simply told her off."

"Strange, because I've heard something ells!!" yelled Jack furious. "She told me that you loved her and wanted her ! Hell you even touched her !!! I've warned you Ben, but you just wouldn't listen !!"

Jack stormed down at Bumblebee. Bumblebee took his battle position and immediately blocked a fist that was going for his face. Bumblebee hit Jack back with his left fist, right in the face. This pissed Jack off and he started to hit Bumblebee.

Bumblebee, who was used to a single combat, dodged and blow some more punches to Jack. "What are you waiting for ?!" yelled Jack angry. "Get him !!"

Jack friends charged Bumblebee and join the fight in matter of seconds. In the beginning, Bumblebee could take them for a bit, but after a few minutes, they were too strong and Bumblebee was hit against the ground.

As much Bumblebee tried to wear them off, every kick and hit where hard enough to let him get bruises the next day or even bleed.

Bumblebee was laying on the ground when Jack looked up and saw a famous fire truck. "Looks like you're lucky now, Ben. Your friends are here to save you." Said jack as he watched the fire truck and the rest of the Autobots coming. "Let's go !"

Jack and his friends started to run as Optimus pulled to a stop and stared to transform. "Cowards!!" yelled Bumblebee as he sat right up and whipped some blood off from his lip.

"Bumblebee are you alright ?" asked Bulkhead worried when he and the others were transformed and looking at the kid.

"I'm fine." Said Bumblebee, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Fine ?!" said Ratchet as he pointed at Bumblebee. "Your leaking like the waterfalls of Nirvana !"

"Yeah, yeah." Said Bumblebee not in the mood for some comment of the old doc bot.

Optimus sighed. "Come on, let's go home."

Optimus and the others transformed as Bumblebee walked to his car and trapped himself with the safety belt. When he was about to start the motor, he saw that his hoodie was ripped up. "Shit…"mumbled Bumblebee. It was his favorite hoodie ! "Thanks allot, Jack."

Bumblebee started to motor and drove next to Prowl back to base.

---

After allot of screaming, complaining and threading, Bumblebee was finely 'fixed' by Ratchet. "And don't even think about starting a fight again !" yelled Ratchet behind Bumblebee who left the medic bay.

"For the last time, it wasn't me !!" yelled Bumblebee as the big door closed behind him. "Slag you, you grumpy old timer.."

"I hear that !" yelled Ratchet.

Bumblebee knew it was time to get away from the room or Ratchet will come after him again with that hammer thing that Sari had bought him.

"What ?" said Bumblebee as Bulkhead and Prowl stare at him. Bumblebee had a big black eye on the right side of his face. Further he only has some small wounds and bruises that will appear in a few days.

"Nothing…."said Bulkhead as he looked back at his painting and Prowl went back meditaiting.

"We need to talk." Said Optimus as he came into the room, looking for Bumblebee.

Bumblebee sighed and followed Optimus to his 'office'.

"Did you see that ?!" asked Bulkhead, while looking at Prowl.

"I did." Said Prowl. "I've got a feeling our yellow friend will walk around with it for a while."

Bulkhead chuckled for a bit, before turning back to his painting.

---

Bumblebee looked from the ground at Optimus as Optimus took a seat. "Oh sorry." Optimus said as he saw that Bumblebee couldn't get on the big furniture that was made only for Autobots. Optimus picked Bumblebee up and put him down on his desk.

Bumblebee looked at Prime and Prime looked back at Bumblebee. Bumblebee knew Optimus was looking at his black eye. "Ergh !" said Bumblebee as he was getting annoyed by the staring.

"Sorry." Said Prime. "Bumblebee, I would like to talk to you what happened over the few past days."

Bumblebee went sitting down on the desk. "What about it ?"

"Well, these past days, you've been ignoring my orders for the past few days, not that's something new, but….Starting fights for a femme…." Said Optimus.

"WHAT ?!"yelled Bumblebee. "I didn't fragging started that fight !!! Jack did !!"

Optimus sighed. "Bumblebee, I'm telling you what I've heard. You really have to think first before doing something."

"Not in my program…"mumbled Bumblebee as he crossed his arms.

"Why are you acting like this ? I'd thought we fully understood each other." Said Prime.

"Understood what ?" said Bumblebee. "Do you think I like being threaded like a piece of your team that is so fragile that you need to put it in a box and lock it away ?! Because I'm feeling like that right now, Prime ! You don't let me go on missions anymore, back when I was a bot, you needed to force me to come and now I have to beg to come with you !!! Slag, I even have to beg to come with Bulkhead on a patrol !"

"Bumblebee, I don't want to see you get hurt…" said Optimus.

"Getting hurt ?! Getting hurt !!! Slag, Prime ! I can get hurt by even going to school ! You saw it yourself !! Besides Sari was allowed to go on patrols with me, she even was allowed to go on some missions !!" yelled Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, calm down." Said Prime. "That Sari was allowed to go on patrols and on missions was different."

"DIFFERENT ?!!!! " yelled Bumblebee furious. "That's a lame excuse, Prime !! Sari was a human just like me !!! What is the different in that ?!"

"Bumblebee ! She was always allowed to go on missions either !" said Prime with a raising voice.

"So ?! At least she was allowed to go on some !!"

"Bumblebee, it doesn't matter what Sari was allowed or not !!" yelled Prime, as he started to lose his patients, with the youngling. "What matters is that you've started a fight at school ! What's wrong Bumblebee ? Ever since you turned into a human, you've been acting like someone ells !"

"For the last time, I DIDN'T start that stupid fight !!! And it was on the parking lot !!" yelled Bumblebee. "You know Prime, you think being a human kid is easy, have a worried less life. Going to school every day, fool around with the teachers, go home, eat and then hang around outside. Well it's not ! There is more than being a human just like that !"

"Then tell me about it !!" yelled Optimus as he stood up and came closer to the human. "Tell me !! Let me understand it why it's so hard to follow my orders and stay out of trouble !!!"

"Why should I ?!" yelled Bumblebee back. "If I even would try, you wouldn't understand !!! It's not like how we felt when we were trapped in Soundwave's dream !!! You wouldn't understand it at all !!! Unless you somehow became human !!"

Bumblebee jumped down on the chair and then on to the ground. "Slag it ! I'm outta here!"

"Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus stern "I command you to stay here !!!"

"Slag you, Prime !!" yelled Bumblebee as he ran out of the office.

Optimus watched Bumblebee ran off , before sighing and sitting back down in his chair. "What have I done ?"

---

Bumblebee stormed past Bulkhead and Prowl, not caring if they said something to him. Bumblebee jumped in his Chevy Beat when he was outside. He started the motor and drove away from the plant.

Bumblebee was shaking like hell. He was so pissed at Optimus. Why couldn't he understand ? Why wouldn't he let him go on a patrol or even a mission ?

Bumblebee drove on the highway as he was thinking what Optimus had told him. Bumblebee sighed. 'Maybe I shouldn't have acted like that, but it is true. He is pushing me away and locking in a box…' though Bumblebee.

Bumblebee kept thinking when suddenly there was a explosion. Bumblebee snapped out of his thoughts and in front of him he saw a yellow orange color and heat coming quickly to him.

---

Woot ! a new chapter ! I hope you enjoyed this one. Tomorrow will be the last chapter that will be quickly updated. Next week school is back and school will be a pain in the aft again. I soooo look forwards it ! NOT ! See you all tomorrow !


	11. Guilty

Tonight I wanna Cry

Chapter 11: Guilty

Optimus sighed and stood up from behind his desk. He had been thinking for the last few human minutes. Optimus walked to Bumblebee's room and knocked on it. "Bumblebee ?" he said.

"He's not there." Said Prowl as he walked to Optimus.

"Is he in the main room then ?" asked Optimus, hoping the answer would be yes.

"No, he ran pissed off outside and drove away with that Chevy Beat he borrows from Professor Sumdec. " said Prowl.

"Oh no…" mumbled Optimus and started to run to the main room. "Ratchet ! You're in command, while I'm gone !"

"Where ya going ?!" yelled Ratchet as Optimus transformed and started to drive away.

"I'm going to look for Bumblebee !!" yelled Optimus as he speeded off.

Ratchet watch Optimus go, before looking at Bulkhead. "Look for the kid ? What has the frag done now ?"

Bulkhead held his should up. "All I know is that Bumblebee stormed like a pissed off Decepticon outta here."

Ratchet looked at Bulkhead before looking back to the entrance of the plant. 'Prime, what have you done ?' thought Ratchet worried.

---

Optimus drove to the places where Bumblebee always would hang around. When Optimus didn't find his youngest teammate, he called his best friend, Sari.

"Hello ?"

"Sari ? It's me, Prime." Said Optimus.

"Prime ! How are you ? Why are you calling ?" asked Sari happy.

"Sari, do you know where Bumblebee is ?" asked Optimus, ignoring her questions.

"'Bee ? I'd thought he was with you guys." Said Sari.

"No, he drove away when me and him had a argument."

Sari sighed. 'Not this again.' She thought.

"Look Sari, if he calls or you see him, call me, okay ?"

"Okay…But only if you promise you won't be angry with him."

"I promise." Said Optimus.

"Okay, then. I'll call you as soon I hear from him."

"Good." Said Prime before laying off. Just as he was done, Ratchet called.

"Prime ! There has been a explosion on one of the highways !" said Ratchet. "Me and the others are going to it, to help the people."

"Okay, which one is it ?" asked Optimus, knowing that he had to stop looking for Bumblebee and help the others.

"Route 52." Answered Ratchet. "I'll see you there kid."

'52 ?! That's the highway Bumblebee always takes !' thought Optimus as he fired up his sirens and drove to the highway.

In matter of time, Prime was on the highway. The terror what he sees before him was huge. Cars where burning out, people screaming and bleeding like primus knows. While driving between the burning cars, Optimus put the fire out with his foam. The further he went the worse it was.

Suddenly in a distance, Prime saw a familiar car. A green chevy Beat. When Optimus looked closely, he saw someone familiar in it. Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee !" he yelled as he transformed and ran to the car. Optimus kneeled down and looked at the boy who sat in the car. "Bumblebee ! Are you alright ?!"

When Optimus didn't get any answer, he knew he had to do something. Optimus tried to break the car open, but wasn't sure of it. When he heard some familiar sirens, Optimus turn around. "RATCHET !!!!" he yelled.

Ratchet immediately drove to Optimus and transformed. "Bumblebee…"he said when he saw the kid.

Ratchet pulled out his magnetic and pulled Bumblebee carefully out of the car. Optimus was shocked when he saw Bumblebee. He was cover in blood and his left leg looked strange.

Ratchet scanned Bumblebee, when it was complete, Ratchet looked worried. "He's in static lock ! He needs to get to a hospital right now !"

"Then let's bring him there !" said Optimus. "You bring him there, while me and the rest help the others."

Ratchet nodded and transformed in his alt mode. Optimus laid, Bumblebee carefully into Ratchet. "Take care of him." Optimus said worried.

"I will." Said Ratchet before he drove off with loud sirens.

Optimus watched Ratchet go, before he helped the injured people.

---

A few hours later,

Optimus and the others were at hospital. Optimus was ice bearing while waiting for some new of the Sumdecs. Sari and her dad came to the hospital as soon they heard the news.

"What is taking them so long ?!" mumbled Optimus frustrated.

"Easy, Prime." Said Ratchet as he watched the red and blue mech. "The humans are doing the best they can."

Optimus sighed and started to ice bear again. At that moment a crying Sari and a sad looking Isaac Sumdec came out of the hospital.

Optimus's spark was almost jumping out of his chassis. 'No….'thought Optimus.

Isaac looked up at the worried looking Autobots, while holding his daughter closely. "Bumblebee just got out of surgery. They had to reset his leg and threat the fire burns he had from the accident. He has almost everywhere over his body second and third degree burn wounds. His left leg was broken and he has a head injury. While he was in surgery, he reacted on the medication he was given. By that…." Said Isaac. He couldn't get over his heart to say it. Sari started to cry some more when her dad was to that part. "He…He….His heart stopped. They almost lost him, but they brought them back. But because of it, he's now in a coma."

Sari cried as Isaac grabbed her and hugged, whispering some words to her.

Optimus stepped back as he stare into space. His teammate, his charge, his youngling, almost died. And the last words he said where words he didn't mean….Why had this to happen ? Why now ? Now that everything was getting better ?

Optimus shook his head while thinking. His youngest teammate and charge was laying in a human hospital, in a freaking static lock !

"Is there any chance we could see him ?" asked Optimus worried.

"I am afraid not." Said Isaac. "He's laying intensive care and will be staying there until he get out of the coma."

Optimus looked worried and later on, he talked with the doctors who helped Bumblebee.

---

10 human hours has past. It was after midnight, when Optimus still sat behind his desk. Bulkhead and Prowl peeked into the office.

"We need to do something." Sighed Bulkhead. "He's been sitting there since he heard the news about Bumblebee."

"I know, but we're not instate to talked to him." Said Prowl.

Bulkhead and Prowl looked at Ratchet who just walked by. "He's still sitting there isn't he ?" sighed Ratchet as he saw the young once.

"Yeah he is." Said Bulkhead.

Ratchet sighed again. "Alright, I'll talk to him." He said. "But you two need to get out of here ! Or I won't talk to him at all !"

Prowl and Bulkhead nodded and walked away.

When Ratchet was sure of it, he walked into the office. "Prime…" he said. "I'm sorry what happened to the kid, but sitting here like that won't help."

"My last words…"mumbled Optimus. "I didn't mean them, Ratchet….He has to know."

"He knows, Prime. You and him where angry at each other, so you've said things you didn't mean." Said Ratchet. "He's a youngling, Prime. A teenager as the humans put it. Their unstable and are trying to find a spot in the world. When they are angry, they say things where we adults say things too we don't mean. The kid doesn't mean his words either and he knows that you didn't mean it. Being a human, makes ity more difficult for him to find that spot…."

Optimus as he recalled what Bumblebee had yelled at him as Ratchet talked along.

Optimus looked up at Ratchet for the first time that Ratchet was in the room. "Ratchet, I needto ask you something."

Ratchet looked at Optimus, before nodding. "Shoot it."

---

A new chapter ! Woot !! And a Cliffy. XD This is the last time, I'm updating so quickly. Tomorrow it's back to school and work on my end project. (not that I didn't work for it under the vacation…) God, I'm already looking forwards a new vacation…. Anyway, the chapter is inspired on the music, Guilty and funeral song by The Rasmus , Evanescance with Lithium and on pictures of Final Destination 2.


	12. Wake up

Tonight I wanna Cry

Chapter 12: wake up

A week had past and Bumblebee was still in a coma. 'Where am I ?' said bumblebee as he stare into a white room. 'HELLOO !!!'

There was only a eco of his voice and the rest of it remained quite. 'Helllo !!' he yelled again.

'Please come back….' Said a quiet voice.

'Who is here ?!' yelled Bumblebee as he heard the voice.

'Bumblebee wake up !!'

'Sari ?!' Bumblebee yelled as he recognized the voice.

'Bumblebee…' said Sari, her voice was fainting.

'Sari !!!' Bumblebee yelled as he ran towards where the fainting voice was. 'Sarii!!!'

'I'm sorry….' Said a other voice.

Bumblebee turned around. 'Sari ?'

'I'm sorry Bumblebee….'

'Prime !!' yelled Bumblebee as the voice became cleared.

'I'm so sorry…'

'Prime !!' yelled Bumblebee again as he saw a figure standing in the distains.

'Bumblebee…' said the figure as it started to fainting.

'Prime wait !!' yelled Bumblebee as the figure started to change into a glowing light. 'wait !!!' Bumblebee ran to the light.

When Bumblebee did, he opened his human eyes and panicked when he felt something sticking in his throat and he couldn't breathe on his own. Bumblebee started to move wildy, trying to pull the tube out of him.

"Bumblebee calm down !!" said a male voice.

While still trying to get the tube out, Bumblebee saw a man in front of him. Bumblebee panicked more as he knew it wasn't a doctor.

"Calm down !" yelled the man as he pinned Bumblebee down.

The doctor and nurse rushed in as they heard the noise. "Ben, I'm Dr. Witwicky. I'm going to pull out the tube, so that you can breathe on your own, Okay ?"

Bumblebee quickly nodded and coughed as the tube was pulled out. "Good boy." Said the Doc as he offered some water. Bumblebee drank some and the doc started to exanimate Bumblebee as he told him what happened. The nurse had pushed the man that was in the room early out of the room and told him that he could come back when the doc was done.

"Okay Ben, it looks like you don't have any brain damage. Now let's check if you can move your arms and legs. The nurse will " Said the Doc. "Can you move your arms ?"

Bumblebee moved his arms like it was nothing. Dr. Witwicky nodded. "Alright can you feel this ?" he asked as he moved Bumblebee's right leg.

Bumblebee looked and shake his head. The doc looked worried and moved the right leg again. Again Bumblebee said no.

The doc the moved his left leg. It was the same result as the right one. The doc sighed and looked at Bumblebee. "I'm sorry Ben, but I think your legs are paralyzed."

Bumblebee stare at the Doc as he couldn't believe what he just said. "We'll have to do some more tests to see till where the paralyzing is."

"Would…..I….ever walk….again ?" asked Bumblebee with pain in his throat.

Dr. Witwicky sighed. "I hope so, but like I said, we need to do some more test. Anyway, get some rest."

Bumblebee sighed and nodded. The nurse came in with some ice cubes and gave Bumblebee some. Bumblebee sighed as he was sucking on the ice cubes.

"Hey." Said a male voice.

Bumblebee looked up and panicked as he saw the stranger again. "Bumblebee calm down !!" said the man as he grabbed the boy into a hug and held then Bumblebee's head. "It's me."

Bumblebee looked at the blue eyes of the man and for some reasons he saw some hints that this man was someone he knew. "Prime…"whispered Bumblebee.

Optimus smiled and nodded as he hugged his youngest teammate again. When Optimus pulled away and saw the confused look on Bumblebee.

Optimus sighed. "You're wondering why I'm looking my human version that Soundwave had created ha ?"

"Well, first of all, I'm not a hologram.I've asked Ratchet to change me into a human…" Optimus stopped as he saw that Bumblebee had fell asleep. Optimus smiled. Normally, he would be annoyed as the youngling wasn't paying attention to him, but know he just couldn't be angry at the boy. "Recharge well…" said Optimus as he stroke Bumblebee's head.

---

A few hours later, Doctor Witwicky had confirmed that Bumblebee was paralyzed from his feet till his upper legs.

Bumblebee was sad when he had heard it, but also a bit happy when there was a chance that he could be walking once again. Optimus stayed with Bumblebee all day. Bumblebee was sleeping again when Sari and her dad came in. "Hey."

"Hey. "said Optimus as he looked up and saw Sari and her dad.

"How is he ?" asked Sari as she sat down next to Optimus.

Optimus sighed. "He's paralyzed from his feet till his upper legs."

Sari stare. "How did he react ?"

"How would you react ?" said Optimus. "He'd been crying the hole time and there was a bit of hope in his eyes when the doctor said that there is a chance that he could walk again."

Sari sighed and nodded as she looked at the sleeping Bumblebee.

Bumblebee turned around in his sleep and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, before he saw Sari, Optimus and Isaac sitting next to him. "Hey." Said Bumblebee as Sari grabbed his hand.

"Hey." Said Sari as she received a squeeze from Bumblebee. "How are you feeling ?"

"Tired." Answered Bumblebee as he sat himself a bit right up.

"Then go back to sleep."

"Nah, I feel like I'd have been sleeping mega cycles ago and I'm bored of it." Said Bumblebee as he noticed Sari's dad. "Sorry to crash the car you let borrow you like that."

"It's alright." Said Isaac. "You didn't on purpose and I know you're a good driver."

Bumblebee smiled and listen as Optimus and the others talked with each other.

---

A week later, Bumblebee was allowed to leave the hospital. Bumblebee had been training for a hit to learn how to walk again, but there wasn't much process as the nurses didn't spend much time with him.

Bumblebee looked outside the window as he and Optimus was brought by Isaac to the plant. When he pulled to a stop, Optimus stepped out of the car and went to get the wheel chair for Bumblebee out. Bumblebee wasn't quite happy with being trapped in a wheel chair, but he knew he had to drive around in the small thing if he wanted to get out of the human size berth.

"Ready ?" asked Optimus as he picked Bumblebee up and set him down in the wheel chair.

"Thanks." Said Bumblebee.

"Thank you for dropping us off, Professor, are you sure you don't want to come in ?" said Optimus as he looked at the man in the car.

"I'm sure." Said Isaac. "I still need to do some things."

Optimus nodded and watched the professor drive away, before wheeling Bumblebee inside the plant. "What the ?" said Bumblebee as he saw the decoration. A big banner hanged on the wall with the line 'Welcome back 'Bee !'

Bumblebee smiled when he knew that it was Bulkhead's job. "Bumblebee !!" yelled a cheery voice.

Bumblebee looked up and smiled. "Your back !" said Bulkhead happy as he wanted to grabbed Bumblebee and hug him, but he had gotten a warning look from Prime.

"Again." Smiled Bumblebee.

Bulkhead smiled. He has soo happy that his best friend was back. He had to miss Bumblebee for two weeks.

"Welcome back, kid." Said Ratchet as he walked into the room. "We have a little surprise for you as we have heard that you where allowed to come out of that building today."

"Really ?" asked Bumblebee as Prime rolled Bumblebee to Sari's former room. When they entered the room, the room was still the same, only that there where stuff Bumblebee always used, like video games a human size computer and in the corner of the room there where two iron barns with some mats around so he would fall softy when he was practicing to walk again.

Bumblebee smiled. "Thanks guys." He said as he saw the room.

"You're welcome little buddy." Smiled Bulkhead happy.

---

A few hours have past and Bumblebee was working on his walking. He was having trouble with it. Bumblebee sighed as he once fell through his legs again.

"Something is bothering you." Said Prowl as he went to Bumblebee and placed him back in the wheel chair.

"Have you being spying on me again ?" said Bumblebee as he looked at the ninja-bot.

"You can put it in that way, yes." Said Prowl. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me !" said Bumblebee as he rolled away from Prowl.

"Then why the deep sighs and falling the hole time through your legs ?" asked Prowl as he followed Bumblebee and sat down.

"Maybe because I'm paralyzed ?!" snapped Bumblebee at the black and gold mech.

Prowl sighed. He knew there was more. "I know." Said Prowl. "But I also know that you can do better than that. Now, tell me what's wrong."

Bumblebee didn't face Prowl and even didn't bother to answer his question. Prowl sighed as he knew he wouldn't get it out of Bumblebee today. "Look Bumblebee, I can say I know how you feel, but I can't. I have been changed into a human and had a car accident with 24 people death millions of people injured. But I do know that there's something bothering you since Prime had kicked you to Cybertron. You have to tell someone about it sometime…"

"I know…" sighed Bumblebee. "But it's hard for me to talk about. Especially with Prime. I still don't understand why he would change himself into a human…"

"Prime changed himself, to feel how you feel as human. He would do everything to win your trust back, Bumblebee." Said Prowl as he stood up. "He wants to spend time with you, win the trust of a the young bot who doesn't listen to his orders, but look up at him."

Bumblebee sighed and looked at the ground. "Prowl ?" said Bumblebee as he saw that the ninja bot was going away.

"Yes ?" said Prowl as he turned around and looked at the boy in the wheelchair.

"Emh, there is a keyboard in Sari's closet, could you…." Said Bumblebee.

Prowl smiled. "Sure." He said as he walked to the closet and picked out the keyboard. He installed the eclectic piano for Bumblebee, before leaving.

Bumblebee sighed and waited until he was sure that Prowl was gone. Bumblebee wheeled himself to the piano and started to play River Flows in You by Yiruma.

Prowl watched the boy play the song. 'Let it all out, Bee.' He thought as he watched the boy.

---

Woot a new chapter. Not the best one, since I'm having trouble what to do with Bee now that he's paralyzed. If you have any idea's just tell them.

Song that Bee's playing: River Flows in You - Yiruma.


	13. Deal

Tonight i wanna Cry

Chapter 13: Deal

A few days later Bumblebee and Sari didn't had to go to school since they had finely two weeks of vacation. Bumblebee yawed as he was just up and eating some breakfast. Sari had came over to see how Bumblebee was doing.

"Wow it closed." Laughed Sari as Bumblebee closed his mouth. Bumblebee hit her softly on the arm for her comment, but smiled.

Bumblebee took another bite of his cornflakes when Ratchet walked by the human size table. "So what are you two going to do today ?" Ratchet asked.

"I don't know." Said Sari as Bumblebee eat further. "Play some video games, surf around on the net, maybe push Bumblebee down a stairway."

Bumblebee who just had a spoon of cornflakes in his mouth started to choke and cough. Sari just started to laugh.

Ratchet turned around and shook his head as he saw Bumblebee coughing and trying to push off the laughing Sari of her chair.

"You do that and you'll have to look for a other partner." Said Bumblebee when he was done coughing.

"Aw come on !" said Sari. "I'm only joking ! Besides, your just saying that !"

"I know." Smiled Bumblebee. "But it's always fun to tease you with it."

"Why do you need him to be your partner ?" asked Ratchet as he took out some oil.

"We need to sing a song and create a song of our own for music class. Because one of the songs has to be a duet, I choose Bee to be my partner." Said Sari as she and Bumblebee looked at the doc bot.

Ratchet let out a laugh. "If that youngling start to sing, I'd bet the Autobots on Cybertron would hear it and flee like a coward Decepticon."

"Hey !" said Bumblebee looking at the chuckling bot. "I'm not that bad !"

"Yeah !" said Sari grabbing the boy into a hug.

Ratchet smiled. "Well good luck with it." Said Ratchet. "Warn me when he's going to sing, then I can warn the others and take cover."

They watched Ratchet go, before Sari turned to bumblebee. "Don't listen to him 'Bee." Said Sari. "You know Ratchet is only pushing your buttons."

"I know." Sighed Bumblebee. "Pushing my buttons ? I don't have any buttons on me."

Sari laughed at the comment of Bumblebee.

---

A few hours later, Bumblebee was trying to walk with the help of the bars and Prime. Bumblebee sighed as he once again fell through his legs. "Easy." Said Prime as he catch Bumblebee.

"Easy for you to say." Mutter Bumblebee as he was pulled back up by Prime. "I better stop and be stuck in that wheel chair forever."

Optimus sighed. "Bumblebee, with that attitude you won't be able to walk ever again." Said Optimus as he looked at the youngling. " You need to start thinking that you can do this. That you can walk again !"

"Like you ever want me to…"mumbled Bumblebee as he crawled back into his wheelchair.

"What did you say ?!" said the voice raising Prime. Optimus did hear Bumblebee good, but he couldn't believe the youngling just said that.

"You heard me !" yelled Bumblebee. "I said like you want me to !!"

"Why would I don't want to walk again ?!" yelled Optimus back.

"Because now you have more control over me ! Now you can see what I do and can't !" yelled Bumblebee. "It has been a few days already and I'm going crazy because of sitting in this dam wheelchair and not able to drive or at least walk around to get away from this dam place !"

"Then ask Bulkhead to take you some where !!" yelled Prime back.

"He can't always take me and if you did forgot I'm in a slagging wheelchair !! Don't even start Prime !" yelled Bumblebee as he saw that Optimus was about to bring up the crap he had been saying for the past few days.

"What happened to you ' Bee ?" asked Prime with a sigh. "Where is the prank playing, always laughing and I never will give up Bumblebee ?"

"Gone ! Death !!" yelled Bumblebee as he rolled him away from Prime. "He offlined a year and a few months ago on Cybertron thanks to a bot !! Leave me alone, Optimus !!"

Optimus sighed and wanted to say something as he was facing Bumblebee's back, but he knew that it only would make it worse. Optimus walked out of Bumblebee's human room and sighed.

Bumblebee sighed and whipped his tears away when Optimus left.

---

Optimus sighed as he sat on the human table with a soda. 'Why couldn't 'Bee see I'm trying to tell him I'm sorry and that I want him to be able to walk again ?' thought Optimus as he sighed again.

"Why the deep sighs ?" asked a voice behind him. Optimus looked up and saw the medic of the team standing behind him.

"Bumblebee…" said Prime.

"Oh yes, the youngling." Said Ratchet as he looked at Prime. "Me and the others have heard the yelling contest between you two."

"I'm sorry." Said Prime as he looked down to his coffee. "It's just…"

"Just what ?" asked Ratchet as he set himself down in a chair.

Optimus sighed. "He still blames me for sending him to Cybertron."

"So we've heard." Said Ratchet. "Listen Prime, the kid is just upset because he's turned into a human and he just heard a few days ago that his legs are malfunctioning. He is worried that he never will be able to walk and change back to a robot ever again and he needs someone to work his frustration out on. Because that you are the only person around here who he doesn't trust much and have send him to stockade, he blames you all for it."

Optimus sighed. "I know…But I want him to tell me how he feels, tell me that he doesn't mean what he had said and that he wants my help…"

"I know Optimus, I know." Said Ratchet. "Prowl is talking with him right now."

---

Bumblebee sighed as he looked away from the black and gold ninja bot. "Why can't he just understand that I just want some space ?" said Bumblebee. "Because all of what happened the past weeks, he thinks h need to check on me every time ! He even checks on me when I'm so called recharging…"

"He's just worried, Bumblebee." Said Prowl as he looked at the human. "He want to be sure that you are safe."

Bumblebee sighed. "How's the project coming along ?" asked Prowl the sudden.

Bumblebee looked up. "I have a piece of music, but it isn't that great and Sari is stuck with the lyrics." Said Bumblebee. "How did you know ? Wait let me guess. Ratchet."

"No, Ratchet didn't tell me, Bulkhead did." Said Prowl amused. "And let me hear a piece, maybe I can help."

"You ? Help me with music ?" said Bumblebee while looking at Prowl disbelieve. "Is there a glitch in your head or something ? Last time I checked you destroyed a MP3 player in front of me which you still own me and you don't like music."

"I never said I don't like music, I just don't like the music you listen too." Said Prowl.

Bumblebee nodded and played a piece of the music. "Not bad, I don't see what's wrong with it." Said Prowl when Bumblebee was done. "But I have to say it won't be anything for you two to play as you both like loud music."

"I know….I'm still trying to find out what is missing." Sighed Bumblebee.

"I know you will find something soon, Bumblebee." Said Prowl as he put a finger on the should of the boy, before leaving the room.

Bumblebee sighed and started to play the song of Tonight I wanna cry. As he came to the beginning of the lyrics, he started to sing. He didn't care if the others would hear him.

---

Optimus was walking in the hallway when he heard some singing coming from Bumblebee's new room. He knew that it was Sari because she was at her house and the voice that was singing was male.

Optimus stood in the open door way and saw Bumblebee playing the piano and singing his spark out. 'Never thought that he could sing like this.' Thought Optimus as he watched.

When Bumblebee was done, Optimus clapped in his hands as he entered the room. Bumblebee looked up and blushed as he saw Optimus walking to him. "That was great."

"Thanks." Mumbled Bumblebee shy.

"No really, it was great." Said Optimus as he sat down next to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, I want to apologize about what happened a hour ago. I didn't mean to yell. I know that your under stress and that you have it hard with not being able to walk, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see you walking again. I know I'm always looking around where you are and so on, but it's my job to be worried about you. You're my charge and I can't bare if anything will happen to you."

Bumblebee sighed. "I know. I'm sorry too for yelling, but do you think it's fun to be controlled by you ? That you always check on me what I'm doing and I feel like you are pushing me to do as you say on your way and not on my time and my way."

Optimus nodded. "Alright I'll try to not to push you and leave the hole control on you away. I can't promise you anything thought. "

Bumblebee smiled and then looked away. "When you send me to Cybertron…I wondered why you did it. Why you couldn't see that I was the real Bumblebee and not that slag head of a Goldbee. When I was kicked into stockade, I hated you. I hated you for kicking me in it and not believing me. I was glad when I was back on earth and back into my team, but for some reason I felt I couldn't trust anyone of you, except Sari."

"Bumblebee, I want to earn your trust back like the others did, but when you where a robot, you kept me pushing me away, not facing me when I talked to you. It hurts me to see you acting like I'm some stranger who likes to hit younglings." Said Optimus with a sigh.

Bumblebee sighed too and didn't look at Optimus. "I really want to walk again, Boss-Bot." said Bumblebee after a few minutes of silence. "But I can't do it alone…Could you….Help me ?"

Optimus looked at the brown eyes of Bumblebee as they looked at each other. Optimus smiled and nodded. "I'll help you, but only you if you can do me a favorite for me."

"You name it." Said Bumblebee with a smile.

"You learn me to drive a car and I'll help you to learn back to walk." Said Optimus.

"Learn to drive a car ? Prime you WHERE a car !" laughed Bumblebee. "How can't you drive a car when you where one ? I mean come on !"

"Well, it looks like you fail remembering how I was driving when we were trapped in Soundwaves dream." Said Prime.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget." Laughed Bumblebee as he remembered how he kicked Fanzone out of his car."

Optimus smiled as Bumblebee was laughing. "Alright, I'll teach you." Smiled Bumblebee.

"And I'll teach you how to walk." Said Optimus. "And let's stop fighting the hole time."

"Deal." Said Bumblebee as he shook Optimus hand before grabbing his leader into a hug.

---

Woot a new chapter of Tonight I wanna Cry ! I hope you enjoyed reading as much I had writing it. If you guys want, I could put some driving lessons in the next fic and maybe Bumblebee and Sari could be working on their song. What for song I have in mind for these two, who knows !

The song Bumblebee song is Tonight I wanna Cry from Keith Urban.


	14. Formula

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 14: Formula

A week later,

Bumblebee and Prime spend some time with each other. Like they promised each other, they helped each other with their goals. Bumblebee has managed to walk a few steps on his own without holding the bars and Prime knew how to drive a car in a video game.

Today a car company brought a new Chevrolet Spark. This time it was a LT version. "Wow." Said Bumblebee as he sat in the car with the help of Prime. "This is waaaay much nicer then the car I had!"

Optimus smiled as he got into the car. "Alright what do I do?"

"Something you have to do or the police will stop you for it."

"And that is?" asked Optimus, not knowing what Bumblebee mean.

"Buckle up." Said Bumblebee as he buckled himself up. Optimus did the same and then waited for more instructions of Bumblebee.

"Okay, now turn the key around and hold the left paddle in." instructed Bumblebee. Optimus nodded and did as he was told.

"Good, now set the poke in first gear and give some gas."

As Optimus did there was a bit of movement in the car, but then the car felt still. A red light started to burn.

"It's alright, it can happen." Said Bumblebee as Optimus sighed. "It happened me a few times too when I started to learn driving. Try again."

Optimus tried again and when he did, the car moved. "It worked!" said Optimus happy.

"Of course, boss bot." smiled Bumblebee. "What did you think?"

Optimus smiled and drove around the plant before Bumblebee let him drive on the road. "Are you sure?" asked Optimus. "I mean, I'm only driving for the first time."

"I wouldn't have said that if I don't trust you." Smiled Bumblebee.

Optimus swallowed and drove away from the plant as he had told Ratchet they were gone for a while.

Ratchet watched Optimus drive away and shook his head. 'I hope you know what you're doing kid.' Thought Ratchet as he walked back into the plant. He sighed and sat down in the big cement couch.

Suddenly Ratchet saw something in the corner of his optics. He sat right up and walked to a table where he saw the thing running to. He activated his magnets and pulled a human under it out.

"What are you doing here, organic?!" Said Ratchet as he looked at human.

"I'm here to help Bumblebee." Said the human.

"Oh really?!" said the old medic. "Then why do I've got the feeling, I can't trust you. I want to bet some energon on it, that you are one of those humans who turned Bumblebee into a human!"

The human sighed. "Yes, I was one of the person, but I didn't mean to turn him in a human and train him like a human machine! Just put me down and I'll tell you everything I know."

Ratchet looked at the human for a while, before sitting him down on the table. The human sighed in relief.

"Okay, who the slag are you and why did you kidnapped Bumblebee?"

"I'm Tom Banachek, from Alien Investigations, former agent of S7 also known as Sector 7. S7 was a secret severs who look for any alien activities on our or on other planets. S7 was closed down a month later when you Autobots saved Detroid from that giant worm. A.I. was organized when S7 was closed down by the ex-agents of S7. Agent Simmons was so angry with you guys, he wanted to take revenge on you guys."

"By kidnapping our teammate and change him into a human?"

"Yes, even when I was against it. We have trained Bumblebee to be a spy and capable to take out any of you guys." Sighed Banachek as he thought back to the trainings of Bumblebee.

Ratchet sighed. "I don't want to know what you have done to the kid, but you said that you where here to help him?"

"Yes, I did. You see, when A.I. was burning down, I had the chance to save the formulas to change a robot into a human. We had a backup plan, if the robot still would act like a robot and not as human. " said Banachek as he took out some papers and showed them to Ratchet.

Ratchet took them and stare at the papers. 'The antidote!' he thought.

"These formulas will change Bumblebee back to a robot." Said Banachek.

Ratchet looked at the papers and then back at Banachek. "Why are you giving me this?"

"Because, I didn't want to see the kid unhappy. He was much happier when he was a robot. Simmons may not have noticed it, but when the kid lost his memory and I had to help him train him, he told me once that he had dreams of being a robot, who liked to speed through all red lights, cross the speed limits and so on. He also told me that he felt empty, but he didn't know what it was." Said Banachek as he looked up to Ratchet. "Besides, he's a nice kid. Even when he loves to play pranks and is very chatty."

Ratchet looked at Banachek as Banachek jumped down. "Do you want to help me with creating this?"

"As much I want to, no I can't. Simmons will kill me when he finds out." Banachek said as he started to walk to the entrance of the Plant.

Ratchet nodded and watch Banacheck go. "What must I say when the kid ask me who helped me?"

Banachek turned around and smiled. "Tell him Bananachek brought his birthday gift."

Ratchet looked confused, but nodded anyway. Banachek smiled and walked away.

---

Finely a new chapter! I know it's a short one, but hey! At least I've updated. I've got some good news and some bad news. Good news, It's spring break and I have the chance to update more. Bad news, I maybe make one more chapter after ch15.

I'm thinking to reread this and my other stories for some misspells and grammars. If you have seen some, please tell me in a review or in a PM.

Thank you and see you the next time.


	15. Back

Tonight i wanna cry

Chapter 15: Back

A week later,

Ratchet was done making the antidote. He sighed as he looked at the small bottle of liquid. 'Finely…' Ratchet thought. Ratchet smiled when he thought back at the day he told the rest he finely had the antidote.

*flash back*

"No way!" said Sari with a smile.

"Whoohoo!" yelled Bumblebee as he jumped into the air.

Sari had grabbed her best friend and pulled him into a hug. Bumblebee hugged her back, before spinning her again. "How did you figure it out doc bot?"

"Well, I have to admit it, I didn't found out the formula. Someone gave it to me."

"Who was it?"

"I had to tell you, it was Banacheck's birthday gift from him to you."

Bumblebee smiled and nodded in understanding.

*end of Flash back*

Ratchet turned around when he saw Optimus, fully turned back into a robot thanks to the antidote, walking into the medic bay.

"Are you sure there aren't any side effects?"

"Prime, I've double checked you and I didn't find any side effects." Ensured Ratchet. "If there would be any, I would have noticed them."

Prime sighed and nodded. "Alright. When are you planning to give it to Bumblebee?"

"As soon he and Sari returns from a place called the 'fair'."

When Optimus wanted to answer Ratchet, his comm. Started to rang. "Prime here."

Ratchet looked at Prime as Prime nodded his head. "Alright, Bumblebee. You can stay over at Sari's place, but please be back at 8am tomorrow , okay? Okay, bye."

"Let me guess, he's staying over at Sari's place."

Prime nodded. Ratchet sighed. "Is it me or is the kid stalling time?"

"Why should he?"

"Boss bot?" said Bulkhead as he entered the medic bay. "Sentinel is on the comm.."

Prime sighed and walked to the main room. "Sentinel."

"Prime, I hope you have restrained the yellow bug, because me and my crew are coming for a checkup."

"First of all, the bot you are talking about is my charge and teammate! A little respect would be nice."

Sentinel pulled a face like 'I will say whatever I want!'. "Are you still forgetting what that glitch had done? Or what he is?"

"No I didn't forget and he's a Decepticon who is raised as a Autobot!" snapped Optimus. He and Sentinel argued almost every time when they talked to each other. And Bumblebee was the latest topic.

Sentinel wanted to answer Prime back when Jazz disturbed their conversation. Sentinel sighed and looked back at Prime. "We'll go on with this discussion when we're on earth, Optimus. Sentinel out."

Prime sighed and turn around to see his crew members looking at him. "So what did he want?" asked Bulkhead.

"Sentinel and his crew are coming to earth tomorrow. Checking how things are doing here."

"Or if Bumblebee is behaving himself." Mutter Bulkhead to Prowl, who nodded.

"Anyway, let's all go and get some recharge. Tomorrow will be a busy day."

Everyone nodded before they all went to their rooms and get some recharge.

The next day, Bumblebee and Sari were walking hand in hand to the base. Bumblebee and Sari laughed as they talked about yesterday.

They were almost there when a blue truck drove really fast, almost driving them over. "Hey watch!" yelled Bumblebee, shaking his hand at the blue truck.

"Hey Sari!" yelled a familiar voice.

Bumblebee and Sari turned around to see Jazz in vehicle mode driving toward them and transforming. "How are you my little techno organic friend?" asked Jazz with a kind smile.

"Hey Jazz, I'm good, what about you? And what are you doing here?"

"We're just checking how you all are doing, in other words, Sentinel wants to see if he could kick Bumblebee's aft back to Cybertron." Said Jazz as he rolled his optics. "But who's this guy? It looks like you two have some good fun with each other."

"Well, he's…"

"I'm Bumblebee." Said Bumblebee.

Jazz stared. "You're kidding right?"

"No he's not." Said a voice above them. Bumblebee, Sari and Jazz looked up and saw Prowl standing on the wall.

Prowl jumped down and looked his fellow Ninja bot. "It's a long story." Said Prowl as Jazz kept staring at him.

"Man, I wonder what Sentinel would say…."

Sentinel was laughing like hell. Either he was imaging things or Optimus Prime has been too long on this planet.

Optimus sighed as he watch annoyed the laughing Sentinel. "Senitnel, what I've just told you is true!"

"Oh stop it Prime, you're stayed too long on this planet, that's what I think!"

Optimus sighed and looked up when Prowl, Jazz, Sari and Bumblebee. "Hey Jazz, I see you've already met our human Bumblebee." Said Optimus loud enough to let Sentinel stop laughing.

Sentinel looked up and walked to the techno organic and the organic. "You've got to be kidding." Said Sentinel as he bent over and looked at Bumblebee.

"Phew! Ever heard of fresh mint and space to breath?" said Bumblebee as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"By primus! It is the yellow bug! And it's even organic too!" yelled Sentinel, back up immediately and spraying himself.

Bumblebee looked at Sentinel and grinned. Bumblebee walked toward Sentinel. "Stay away! Stay away!" Sentinel yelled as he started to run as Bumblebee started to chase him around the room.

Everyone was laughing except Optimus who tried his best not to laugh. "Bumblebee…" said Optimus with some hints of amusing.

Bumblebee stopped chasing Sentinel. "Aw come on…."

Optimus just gave Bumblebee a 'No' look. Bumblebee sighed before walking back to his friends. "Spoil sport."

Optimus smiled at Bumblebee, before looking at Sentinel. "You better keep that filthy organic with you, Optimus!" barked Sentinel at Optimus.

"Oh just mute it, Sentinel." Said Ratchet. "Bumblebee will be a robot again tomorrow."

"Huh? Why tomorrow doc bot?" asked Bumblebee as he looked at Ratchet.

"The changing process could be painful and it would be less painful if you're recharging."

"Oh."

"So that means, I still can drag him to that new swimming pool place?" asked Sari happy as she grabbed Bumblebee's arm.

"As long you're back at 10pm, yes."

"Yay! Come on 'Bee, let's go!" yelled Sari happy and pulled Bumblebee with her.

Ratchet sighed and watched the two go.

Later that day, Bumblebee sat on a berth in the medic bay. Bumblebee watched Ratchet doing his thing as he waited for his shot. Ratchet had kicked everyone out of the medic bay, so he could work quietly and Bumblebee wouldn't be fed up.

"Are you ready?" asked Ratchet as he stood right in front of Bumblebee with a Cybertronian needle.

Bumblebee nodded and watched Ratchet injecting it. "You better offline you're optic and go into recharge." Said Ratchet as he was done.

Bumblebee begun to feel sleepy and before falling into recharge. Ratchet looked at the recharging Bumblebee and didn't bother to look who just came in.

"How is he?" asked a worried Optimus.

"Off to a deep recharge. And we better do that too." Said Ratchet as he turned to Optimus. "Don't worry, Prime. Everything will be alright."

Optimus sighed and nodded.

The next day, Ratchet yawed and walked into the medic bay. He grabbed his clipboard and walked to Bumblebee's berth. Ratchet looked up and smiled when he found Optimus recharging in a seat next to Bumblebee's berth.

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee and smiled as he saw the youngling he knew back as a robot. He carefully checked over Bumblebee before leaving the medic bay.

A few hours later, Optimus woke up and smiled as he saw his charge was back in robot form. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee's hand and held it. He looked at Bumblebee and started to think what had happened over the past few years.

Bumblebee started wake up and as he opened his optics, he saw his guardian at his side. "Hi."

Optimus woke up from his thoughts and smiled. "Hey." He said. "How are you feeling."

"Better." Smiled Bumblebee.

Optimus smiled back and grabbed Bumblebee into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"For what?"

"For not trusting you so long."

"It's understandable."

"No, it's not. I was a pit for not trusting you, for not seeing you're the best creator I ever had."

Optimus optics soften as he understood what Bumblebee mean. He was happy Bumblebee saw him more than just as a guardian. For Bumblebee, Optimus was a father figure as the humans would call it. "Thank you." Optimus whispered.

The End

It's over! Done Finished! Whooohooo! I hope you all enjoyed this story. If you see any grammars or misspells, please tell me!

I would thank everyone who reviewed, brainstormed with me and who just read the story and faved it. Thank you.

A special thanks to FRAZZY for letting me using her OC in my fics and C.D. for helping me brainstorming with the fic. Thank you both.

Also I'm having a poll on my profile. I want to know which story I should update or should I come up with a new one. So please vote.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor Blackbird.


End file.
